Come back!
by YamiNoTsuki019
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto is 29 and lives with his 5-year-old daughter Miki. Miki's mum ran away a few days after she gave birth to Miki, leaving them to fend for themselves. 5 years passed without a word from her mum. But what'll happen when Ikuto meets that pink-haired woman again, the one who gave birth to Miki! And why doesn't she remember anything about them? T for language
1. Chapter 1

**G-chan: Tuturu!**

**Ikuto: WTF**

**G-chan: Hello everyone! G-chan here! This is my very first fanfiction! So please be nice**

**Amu: *looks at story* Wha...? You make me look like the bad guy!**

**Ikuto: *looks too* You made me look like a sappy man!**

**G-chan: hahaha! That's cuz I'm the author and I can do what I like! So, there are a few fanfictions out there where Ame has kids and Ikuto doesn't know and stuff and left her, so I thought; Why not switch roles! And this fanfic was born!**

**Amu: I hate it already**

**G-chan: I don't care, now do the disclaimer**

**Amu&Ikuto: G-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters. (though she wishes she did)**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Ikuto: 29**

**Amu: 24**

**Miki: 5**

**Kukai: 25**

**Utau:26**

**Nagihiko: 24**

* * *

"Papa. Papa!"

A small 5-year-old girl was violently shaking her father, who was still fast asleep on his futon.

Her father groaned. "Five... Five more minutes," he mumbled.

The girl puffed her cheeks as she began shaking even harder.

"Papa! Wake up! Today's the sporting event! You're supposed to go with me! We're late!

"I'm up!" Her father shot up out of bed.

He glanced at the clock and cursed under his breath. Then he looked at his daughter who was looking at him with her hands on her small hips.

He sighed and started giving his daughter orders. "Go start the bath. I'll start breakfast and get your clothes, 'kay?"

His daughter saluted with a serious face. "Roger!" And she was off.

He smiled as he watched her, then quickly turned to start his jobs.

These two were happy together. Father and daughter. At first glance it was already obvious that they were.

Both of them had navy blue hair. The fathers' hair reached just below his chin and the daughters' hair was styled in a bob, usually hidden in the beret she wore every day.

Their personalities were also nearly identical. Both of them loved to tease people. Both of them made art. The father made the art of music on his violin and his daughter made art with her pencil.

The only visible difference was their eyes. While the father had dark, sapphire eyes, the daughters' eyes were a bright honey-golden color, the same color as her mothers' eyes.

No one talks about the mother in this household, though.

Which household?

Well, the Tsukiyomi household of course!

The family consisted of Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the 29-year-old man who raised his daughter all on his own. And of course, the daughter; Tsukiyomi Miki, the 5-year-old who never met her mother.

Is her mother dead? No. Far from it even. But I won't tell you what happened to her just yet.

"Bath's ready!" Miki shouted from the bathroom.

"Coming!" Ikuto replied, grabbing their clothes and heading to the small bathroom.

After they bathed together, they got dressed. Miki in her blue kindergarten uniform and Ikuto in a pair of skinny jeans and a black button up shirt. Then Ikuto dried his and Miki's hair. Then he brushed her hair while she ate her toast. For his own hair he quickly combed his fingers through it, giving him the 'I just got out of bed' look, which had worked for him since before his high school career.

Miki put her glass of milk down. "Done."

Her dad sighed as he looked at the clock. He'd have to skip breakfast if they wanted to be on time.

He got up and quickly put the dishes in the sink, they would get washed later.

He grabbed his keys and opened the door, pushing Miki out of their small 2-bedroom apartment.

He locked the door behind them and put the keys in his pocket. Then he turned to his daughter, who was adjusting her blue beret, and he smirked. "You ready?"

Miki nodded.

He then grabbed Miki and put her on his shoulders. And off went the Tsukiyomis.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I grabbed Miki and put her on my shoulders, and off we went. Miki was holding onto my hair, pretending I was a horse. But that's what she always does.

We were on our way to her kindergarten. Today was the 'parent-child sports-day'. I knew that there would probably only be mothers there, but I didn't care really.

I was quite popular with the mothers at the kindergarten, actually. The handsome 29-year-old single father, who raised his daughter all by himself since her birth.

Yeah, her mum gave birth to her and all, but she left. A couple of days after Miki was born. Leaving me alone with a daughter of only a few days old. I had no idea what to do, I mean a man can't breast feed a baby!

But I managed somehow, seeing as we're both alive.

I actually don't blame Miki's mum for leaving. I feel like I forced myself on her. We're 5 years apart. I was 24, she was 19. I just couldn't wait anymore. She was still 19 when she gave birth to Miki.

I thought we were both happy. We were both gonna get through this. Guess I was wrong.

It's weird, cause usually it's the dad that leaves the mum and child. Or the mum takes the child with her.

"Tutu! Red light, papa!" Miki stated as she pulled my hair to make me stop.

"I can see that, so stop pulling my hair!" I replied.

"Papa, you were sighing! Is something wrong?" Miki questioned me. I was sighing?

"It's nothing," I reassured her.

"Mmmkay then." I smiled at how simple a toddlers mind is.

Yeah, I actually smiled. Parenthood changes people.

The light turned green and I started walking again, along with the rest of the crowd.

I looked around at all the people who were passing by. Loads of couples were laughing while holding hands.

I inwardly scoffed. Love is nothing more than a load of crap that leaves you and your daughter to fend for yourselves.

Crap I'm getting all moody again. I should try and be cheerful for Miki's sake.

We were nearing Miki's kindergarten, when...

PATSJ

A hand made contact with my back. Hard

I turned around with an annoyed expression on my face. "What the he-" I stopped when I looked into emerald eyes.

Who did they belong to? None other than Souma Kukai, my *gulp* brother-in-law. Yeah. He married my sister Utau.

Said brunette was grinning like an idiot. "Yo! Wassup, Tsukiomi?" He greeted me.

"Kukai-oji-san!" Miki exclaimed excitedly.

Kukai gave her a fist bump. "Hey Miki! How you doing?!"

"F...fine!" Miki's eyes were filled with sparkles as she looked at Kukai. That made me pout a little.

I stubbornly continued walking towards the kindergarten.

"Hey! Tsukiyomi, wait up," Kukai's voice came from behind us.

I reluctantly turned to face him once again. He still had that same cheesy grin plastered on his face, which made me sigh. He wanted a conversation.

I started playing with Miki's feet, which were dangling just below my chest, as I started up a conversation.

"How's Daichi?" Daichi was Kukai and Utau's 3-year-old son.

Kukai's face brightened and his grin widened even more, if that was even possible.

"Daichi's great! Y'know he's taken an interest in football?! I'm so proud of the little dude!" He punched the air as he said this.

"I see," I mumbled. "How's my sister?"

At my last question Kukai's face went completely red.

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Dude, what did you do to my sister?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well... Um... She... Y'know. She might be pregnant...again," he said sheepishly.

God, how could my sister marry such an idiot?

"Pervert," I muttered.

He gave me a look. "C'mon, you're calling me a pervert? I mean you... She was 19 for Gods sake!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Kukai covering his mouth with his hands. My gaze hardened and I glared at nothing in particular. "Papa...?" Damn, I was worrying Miki. I patted her petite head so as to calm her. "It's okay," I reassured her.

"Hey man, I'm sorry 'kay? I didn't mean..."

"Don't bother. It was true anyway," I told him.

"We're gonna go now, or we'll be late. Right, Miki?"

"Yeah! Let's go, papa!" Miki said.

"O..oi! Tsukiyomi! Wait up!" I heard Kukai yell behind us, but I ignored him.

**Normal POV**

"Tsuki..." Kukai began. But Ikuto was way out of reach by now.

The brunette sighed. "Damn...I messed up."

Then his phone started ringing. He answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Kukai! Did you see him?" _The voice on the other side of the line asked.

"Yeah, Utau. He was on his way to the kindergarten with Miki. "

_"Where is he now?!"_

"He's nearly there I think."

_"You idiot! I told you to send him back home! He can't go there or he'll see HER!"_

"Her?! She's back?!"

It was silent for a while. _"Yes. She's back."_

**Ikuto's POV**

We finally arrived at the kindergarten after what seemed like hours.

I grabbed Miki and put her on the ground. She looked up at me with excitement written all over her face.

"You looking forward to this?" I asked her as I ruffled her hair. "Yeah!" She smiled.

The sound of tapping on a microphone was heard and everyone's heads turned to where the sound was coming from, including me.

Standing on the podium was a man in his early 20s with long purple hair. At first glance you could easily mistake him for a girl.

His name was Fujisaki Nagihiko, a teacher at the kindergarten. Miki liked him for some reason, so I didn't mind him all that much.

"Hello kids! Are you ready for the parent-child sporting event?" Nagihiko asked in a peppy voice.

All the kids shouted "Yeah!" Including Miki.

"And all you ladies, are you ready!" This time all the parents shouted "Yeah". All the parents were mothers, since all the dads were probably at work.

"And finally, Tsukiyomi-san, are you ready?" I smirked an raised my hand in the air, forming a peace-sign.

Everyone laughed and Miki started tugging my pants while she kept saying: "They're talking about you, papa!"

I smiled down at her.

Nagihiko started talking again. "Before we start, there's actually someone I want to introduce to you all! She's a new teacher!"

All the kids 'oohed'.

"Well, please come on up here and introduce yourself!"

The sound of footsteps was heard as a woman climbed up the stairs, onto the podium.

I was still looking down at my daughter, not really interested in this new person.

Until I heard her voice.

"Um... Well, I'm the new teacher! I recently graduated from college. And uh... This is my first full-time job, so I'm really excited! Um, I'm 24 and uh... That's it!"

It wasn't possible.

"Could you tell us your name?" Nagihiko asked. "Oh! Yeah of course!" Once again laughter was heard.

I slowly looked up, watching the woman bow. Her pink hair was flowing perfectly.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you all."

Hinamori Amu

Hinamori Amu

Amu

Amu

Amu

Amu

Amu!

It was her.

Standing on that podium without a care in the world, was Hinamori Amu. The woman who gave birth to Miki.

The woman who ripped my heart out and threw it away.

The woman who left me and Miki.

The only woman I ever loved.

Hinamori... Amu.

* * *

**G-chan: And there you have it!**

**Ikuto: why the hell am I so old!?**

**G-chan: Cuz it would've been awkward if Amu was any younger**

**Amu: *sits in emocorner*I'm the bad-guy...*mumble***

**G-chan: *sweatdrops* Oh yeah, so this story will mainly be in Ikuto's POV. Maybe I'll try Amu's later on.**

**I wanna see if this story gets reviews or is remotely liked and then I'll update!**

**Miki: R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**G-chan: I AM THE INSANE MAD SCIENTIST: HOUOUIN KYOUMA!**

**Ikuto: Would you stop it with the STEINS;GATE references already?!**

**G-chan: -3- boo, you're no fun**

**Amu&Ikuto: sweatdrop**

**G-chan: Anyways, I can't believe I actually got *looks to the side* reviews! 11 WHOLE REVIEWS! I thought I might get 1 or something, but 11?! You make a humble otaku very happy. *cries* Thank you so much! **

**_Kidd13 _**

**_Nanomi12_**

**_MusicalAnimeFreak_**

**_YuYu99_**

**_animefanticforever28_**

**_cloudpuppy0_**

**_PrincessSkylar_**

**_rosamea_**

**_Guest_**

**_AmutoLoLu_**

**_Guest_**

**__Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! TT^TT **

**Well, thanks again for all the reviews, faves and follows! And to everyone who wanted an update: HERE YOU GO! Now; disclaimer!**

**Amu: G-chan does not own SHUGO CHARA! Or any of it's characters. *thanks God***

* * *

**Ages:**

**Ikuto: 29**

**Amu: 24**

**Miki: 5**

**Kukai: 25**

**Utau:26**

**Nagihiko: 24**

* * *

_"I'm Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you all."_

_Hinamori Amu_

_Hinamori Amu_

_Amu_

_Amu_

_Amu_

_Amu_

_Amu!_

_It was her._

_Standing on that podium without a care in the world, was Hinamori Amu. The woman who gave birth to Miki._

_The woman who ripped my heart out and threw it away._

_The woman who left me and Miki._

_The only woman I ever loved._

_Hinamori... Amu._

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I stared at her, eyes wide. I was filled with all kinds of emotions. I wanted to smack her, yell at her, hug her, kiss her, jump for joy and cry all at the same time.

It was really her. Her pink hair was maybe a bit longer than when I last saw her, going just below her shoulders. Her eyes were exactly the same as Miki's. A honey-gold colour.

I gritted my teeth and looked down.

Amu was here. What in the frikkin' hell was she doing here?!

I mean, she leaves me and Miki and then she comes back just like that?! Acting as if nothings wrong?!

My heartbeat sped up as did my breathing.

I felt my hands get sweaty. I wanted to grab Miki and run. Run anywhere as long as it was away from her.

Goddammit I sound like some sappy heroine from a shoujo manga. Shouldn't our genders be reversed?

My breathing started getting heavier until i felt something tug my pants. I looked down and saw Miki staring at me with a concerned look in her eyes.

Now I'm even worrying 5-year-olds.

My hands went up to her face and I pulled her cheeks, making her face stretch. "I'm alright, so don't look at me like that, okay?" I told her. "Y...yeash." I chuckled and continued to tug her cheeks for my own amusement. "Pahpah! Phleashe shtop," Miki was struggling to get her words out. Kids always make you smile for some weird reason. I released her and she started rubbing her painful cheeks.

"Thank you for your introduction, Hinamori-sensei," Nagihiko announced, "now let's start what we really came for!" He slowly raised his arm. "The parent-child sporting event starts... NOW!"

I smirked. This'll help get my mind off of Amu for sure.

The event started. Parent and child formed a team and participated in various events. Most events were simple ball-games so the smaller kids could enjoy the day as well.

I noticed several fathers participating. Their wives were cheering for them from the sidelines.

The day went by without any problems and then came the event everyone was waiting for: the 800-meter race.

This race was for the parents only. And of course I was participating as well.

"Participants of the 800-meter race, please assemble at the starting line," a voice said through the microphone.

I walked over to said starting line, following the other parents. I noticed most or the participants were men.

Children were cheering for their parents from the sidelines.

I strained my neck to see if I could catch a glimpse of Miki.

Sure enough she was waving at me, shouting "gambare, papa!"

I smiled at her and waved back, which made her smile widen even more.

In the meantime Nagihiko walked over to the course, with a (fake) gun in his hands.

"On your marks," he began. Everyone took starting stances, waiting for the final signal.

"Get set."

Nagihiko raised his arm, finger ready to pull the trigger.

"Go!" He pulled it and we all started running.

Everyone cheered as we ran the course.

I have to say I'm pretty fit, despite being nearly 30. Yeah, I was in first place.

I could feel that someone was hot on my heels, so I pushed myself even harder.

I could see the finish line by now. Determination was written all over my face as I sprinted towards it. And I...

Crossed it. First place was mine.

I fell to my knees and started panting. I was out of breath... Maybe I wasn't as fit as I thought...

People were cheering and clapping as the rest of the participants crossed the finish line. "And the winner of the 800 meter race is Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san!" Nagihiko's voice came out of nowhere. That guy freaks me out sometimes...

I felt arms wrap around my chest and looked down to see Miki glomping me. She stared at me with big eyes and said: "You won! Papa actually won! Papa was... Papa was so cool!"

A hint if pink tinted my cheeks as she said that, well something like that is pretty embarrassing, so I hugged her back. We wouldn't want to ruin her image of a cool papa now, would we?

Nagi was announcing the winners of other contest, but I wasn't really listening. Until he announced the overall winner. "And finally, the moment you have all been waiting for: the overall winner of the tournament is...!" He paused for a dramatic effect. I hate it when people do that, y'know how they do that in those shows on tv? It pisses me off, really.

"Tsukiyomi Miki-chan and her father Ikuto-san!"

Hah?

We won?

Miki started jumping up and down with excitement while she kept chanting "We won!"

"Tsukiyomi-sans! Come on up here and claim your prize!"

Miki grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the podium that Nagi was standing on. We climbed it and walked to the middle.

I expected Nagi to hand us the prizes but instead I came face to face with...

Amu.

It took all of my willpower not to smack her right there and then.

She was fucking smiling at me! Shouldn't there be SOME awkward tension?! She looked taken aback when I glared at her, but then she looked away and crouched down to Miki's height.

"Congratulations, Miki-chan," she began, "did you have fun?"

Miki nodded vigorously.

Amu's hand went in her pocket as she pulled something out of them. They looked like some kind of tickets.

"Well then, Miki-chan, this is your prize! 4 tickets to the new amusement park that just opened recently!" Amu said.

There were sparkles everywhere as Miki took the tickets. "Th...thank you!"

Amu just smiled in return.

The crowd clapped and we were told to leave the stage.

I took a quick glance at Amu over my shoulder, but she wasn't even looking my way.

Was she ignoring me on purpose?

* * *

After several 'congratulations' Miki and I decided to stop off at the park.

Miki was playing with some friends form her kindergarten who also had the same idea as her.

Some kid with pink hair, wearing a cheerleader outfit ( I faintly wondered if her parents liked cosplay) and some other girl with blondish hair, clad in green

Ran and Su... I think

I myself was sitting on a park bench watching over her.

However, my mind kept drifting to Amu.

She was acting like nothing ever happened between us. No... It was more like she didn't even know me.

It's been 5 years, so maybe she just forgot? Wait, I don't think anyone could just forget about giving birth to a child.

I groaned as I let my head fall back, closing my eyes.

This is all just giving me a headache...

I just wanted to sleep now.

"Tsukiyomi-san, is that you?" My eyes shot open at the sound of a woman's voice. I lifted my head back up, only to be greeted by honey-golden eyes. No, they weren't Miki's. they were Amu's.

Mu gaze hardened. "What do you want?" I asked in a harsh tone. I was not in the mood for this.

"Ah! It really is you! I was worried it was some stranger. That would be so embarrassing, right?" She laughed. Her shoulders moving up and down as she did.

Are you kidding me?

"Oh, so anyway, I wanted to congratulate you on winning the tournament."

"Thanks, I guess," I muttered.

She sat down next to me and gazed directly into my eyes, making me kinda uncomfortable.

"Um... I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, but..." She started twiddling her thumbs," is it true that you raised your daughter all by yourself?"

Is she... Mocking me? SHE should know, since SHE was the one who caused that to happen. But I decided to play along.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You really did? I...I'm so impressed! I never would have thought a man could raise someone to become such a kind girl!"

She's mocking me. With her sarcasm. Damn her.

"Um... Why, though?" She was still continuing?

"What happened to her mother, to your wife?"

Did she really... Just ask me that? Really?

I was pissed. More than pissed.

An evil smirk spread across my features.

"You wanna know what happened to her?"

She hesitated but then nodded.

That was it.

"You wanna know why she left?! How should I know?! How should I know why she just up and left leaving me and Miki to fend for ourselves?!" My voice was getting louder with each sentence.

"How should I know why she grabbed all my money and disappeared just like that?! Why she didn't tell me?! Why she just threw all of my love back into my face?!"

During all this I had stood up and was now towering over Amu. I bent forwards, closing the space between our faces so they were now only inches apart. My smirk returned. "Why don't you tell me," I whispered. And the fact that it was a whisper might've made it all the more frightening.

Amu was trembling. Looking at me with big eyes. Fear written all over her face.

I glared at her, and if looks could kill she would've been dead a long time ago.

Then I turned around and walked away from her, towards Miki.

I grabbed her hand with a simple "We're going home" as my explanation and dragged her with me.

We walked in silence, my mind still on Amu.

Why would she ask me that? It's just... Cruel.

The Amu from 5 years ago would never have said that to be mean. Hell, she would never be mean at all.

It was so unlike Amu... But... She was scared of me.

If she did that on purpose there should've been at least some sign of amusement on her face, right?

I groaned. My head was killing me.

We neared our apartment complex and climbed the stairs to our floor. I got my keys from my pocket, unlocked the front door and opened it. Miki looked at me and silently walked inside with me following behind her.

I closed the door behind us and leaned against it. I sighed and slid down with my eyes closed.

I rested my head in my hands. I felt like throwing up.

The sound of the cupboard caught my attention. Shit, I should make dinner. But I felt too much like crap to stand up. The sound stopped when I heard the cupboard close.

What on earth was Miki doing?

I strained my ears and listened. And I heard footsteps heading towards me.

The next thing I new I felt something warm crawl in between my legs.

I finally looked up and saw Miki sitting there, trying to cover herself and my legs with a blanket.

She succeeded and snuggled up to my chest. I looked at her, perplexed.

"Papa looks lonely, so Miki decided to sleep with him," Miki mumbled against my chest.

My gaze softened at her words and I stroked her hair.

I closed my eyes and slowly but surely, we both fell asleep.

* * *

**G-chan: imma stop it there. This chapter seemed shorter than chappie 1, but it's longer?!**

**Ikuto: You really make me look like a softy in this fanfic, y'kow**

**G-chan: It's cute! You really care for Miki! That's so adorable! :3**

**Ikuto: Damn you**

**G-chan: I can always turn you into a dad with an extreme daughter compex...**

**Ikuto: I APOLOGIZE! THIS IS THE BEST FANFIC EVAH!**

**G-chan: I'm sorry if Ikuto seems kinda OOC in this fanfic... But I'll try to make him more perverted towards Amu... Will that help?**

**Amu: Are you promoting pervertedness?!**

**G-chan: Why yes, maybe I am**

**Ikuto: *looks at Amu with a suspicious glint in his eye***

**Amu: *runs away* R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**G-chan: EL PSY CONGROO!**

**Ikuto: I thought I told you to stop that?!**

**G-chan: you're Miki's dad, not mine**

**Anyways~ I was planning on uploading this on wednesday(I dunno why) But then my inbox was filled with 13 (! O_O) new reviews! OMG! I was so happy I decided to update early!**

**YuYu99 -I hope you feel better! Here's your update! (and review late?! you were the 1st to review chapter 2!)**

**Alexa - I'm so glad you liked it and I will try my best to stay original (also... CAN YOU READ MINDS?!)**

**rosamea - Thank you / read and find out!**

**Nanomi12 - read and find out ... Here's your update!**

**Kidd13 - kryewyr;`yrio5uq your welcome! damn.. that would've been a good idea actually...**

**AmutoLoLu - someone was waiting for an update?! euri;iuqy5;YQ353;FS See Ikuto! People think your cute when you're sweet! here's the next chapter!**

**PrincessSkylar - thank you! is this soon enough?**

**animefanticforever28 - thanks so much! Amuto 4-evah!**

**Dream girl675 - I'm so happy you think so! Here's an update so please don't die!  
**

**MusicalAnimeFreak - Yay! someone appreciated the little father daughter moment in the last chappie! This chapter will reveal all...**

**Innocent and Sweet - as I just said, this chapter holds all the answers... Here's your update!**

**gammer27 - It was? YAY! and see Ikuto, she thinks your cute too! I present to you your update!**

**Thank you so much for all those reviews! And the follows and faves!**

**Ikuto: Am I a pervert yet?**

**Amu: *prays to God that it isn't so***

**Ikuto: *hugs Amu and sniffs her hair* Aww Amu~~ I know you secretly like it...**

**Amu: GET OFF ME YOU PERV!**

**Ikuto: *far away look in his eyes* At least I can still be a pervert in here... in this chat...**

**G-chan: Okay... Anyways, I don't own SHUGO CHARA! or any of the characters~**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Ikuto: 29**

**Amu: 24**

**Miki: 5**

**Kukai: 25**

**Utau:26**

**Nagihiko: 24**

**Daichi: 3**

* * *

_The next thing I new I felt something warm crawl in between my legs._

_I finally looked up and saw Miki sitting there, trying to cover herself and my legs with a blanket._

_She succeeded and snuggled up to my chest. I looked at her, perplexed._

_"Papa looks lonely, so Miki decided to sleep with him," Miki mumbled against my chest._

_My gaze softened at her words and I stroked her hair._

_I closed my eyes and slowly but surely, we both fell asleep. _

**Ikuto's POV**

Stiff. My whole body felt stiff. I tried to move. Ugh, my back was killing me. Reluctantly I opened my eyes, to see that I was sitting against the door. Which means I was sitting on the cold, hard floor. Which means we actually fell asleep here. Still exhausted, I tried to turn but I couldn't. Something was holding me back. Something warm and small...

I looked down and saw Miki curled up in between my legs, sleeping with her thumb in her mouth.

God... That was pretty cute. I stroked her hair as a reflex but this caused her to stir.

She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to get used to the light. Then she turned to me, sleep written all over her face. "Ohayo, papa," she mumbled.

"Ohayo, Miki," I continued stroking her.

We stayed like that for a while before I opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted my a loud GRGHHH.

My stomach.

Miki looked at me and burst into a fit of laughter. It dawned on me that we hadn't eaten any dinner yesterday due to what happened with Amu.

I chuckled. "I guess I should make breakfast, huh," I asked Miki. She nodded, still laughing.

So I stood up and walked towards the kitchen area in our living room/kitchen/bedroom. FYI the only other separate room in this apartment is the bathroom.

I stopped halfway and looked over my shoulder.

"Is egg and bacon okay with you?"

"Yeah!"

"Then we'll have that."

I looked at the clock and saw that it read 10.30. That's pretty late, I guess we were really tired.

Yeah, it's a good thing it's Saturday. I like weekends, since I get to spend them with Miki. I don't get to spend as much time with her as I would like, cause of my job. My work starts at around 9, giving me enough time to bring Miki to kindergarten. I finish at around 6. Usually, I ask Nagihiko to bring Miki back home, he's the only teacher I actually trust, since Miki likes him so much. I work in a violin repair shop, by the way. I love the instrument and was actually going to debut as a violinist. But Amu left and well... Miki comes first.

I proceeded with making breakfast, skillfully separating the eggs and cooking the bacon along with several other things.

Miki was sitting at our small table watching me in amazement, which put a little bit of pressure on me. I mean, if I were to mess up she'd laugh at me.

Thankfully everything went smoothly and I put our plates filled with eggs and bacon on the table. Miki's mouth was watering as she looked at the food she was about to consume. When I was finally sitting down, she clapped her hands together and said "itadakimasu!" And she began eating.

"It's sooo good," she said with her mouth full of bacon.

"Of course it is. I made it, after all," I smirked.

We ate in a comfortable silence, when the house phone rang. I groaned, displeased that my breakfast was being disturbed. Reluctantly, I stood up and walked towards the ringing device.

"Tsukiyomi residence," I answered.

_"Ikuto! You big dummy! What the hell have you been doing?!"_ I held the phone from my ear. That voice could only belong to one person.

"Hey Utau, thanks for insulting me first thing in the morning," I said sarcastically.

_"Well, it's your fault for not answering your mobile! I've been trying to call you since yesterday!"_

She had? I reached for the phone in my pocket and flipped it open. No response.

"Looks like the batteries were dead."

_"Charge your phone for Godssake,"_ she scolded me.

I frowned, then I remembered something.

"By the way Utau, congratulations on getting pregnant again."

I smirked. I could practically hear her blushing.

_"Wh...who told you that?!"_ She sputtered.

"Kukai."

_"Damn that idiot!"_ She shouted, making me hold the phone away from my ear again. _"Wait, stupid Ikuto, you're making us go off topic."_

"What do you mean?" I asked boredly, though I was actually kind of curious.

_"Did you meet someone yesterday...? An old friend or something? At Miki-chan's kindergarten."_

I scowled and balled the fist that was dangling by my side.

"Utau, why didn't you tell me Amu was back?"

_"You saw her?! Wait, I mean, I have no idea what you're talking about."_

"Drop the act, Utau," I sighed, "you knew all along, didn't you?"

It was silent for a while.

"See, I was right."

_"Ugh fine. I knew, you happy now?"_

"Quite."

Utau's voice suddenly turned serious. _"Ikuto... I need to tell you something."_

"You're having twins?"

_"No!"_ She yelled. _"Just come to the park, 'kay? I'll be waiting."_ And she hung up

I stared at the the phone for a while before putting it back into the charger. Which made me think of my dead phone, so I plugged that in too.

Miki was looking at, drinking her milk. She was already finished with her breakfast.

"Was that Utau-oba-san?" She asked me.

I nodded. "We're gonna go visit her in the park when I'm done, is that alright?"

She smiled as an answer.

I quickly finished my breakfast, irritated that I couldn't finish it in peace.

Then I realised we were still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. I groaned even louder, making Miki jump.

"We're gonna have a match," I stated, "first person to get washed and dressed wins." I had barely I finished my sentence and Miki was already looking for clothes to wear. I smirked to myself. That one always got the job done. Slowly, I walked over to the cupboard too, grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt. I looked at Miki from the corner of my eye. She was struggling to put her legs into her brown shorts. She was already wearing a white t-shirt that was covered by a dark blue jacket. Wow, she was fast. She gave me a quick look and rushed to the bathroom, giving me time to change. After I was done I walked into the bathroom, seeing Miki brushing her teeth. I followed suit and brushed mine too.

Finally Miki ran back to the door and put on her blue sneakers and lastly her beret.

I walked in a couple of seconds later.

"I beat you, papa! I beat you! I beat you!" She chanted.

I feigned a hurt look. "You did, you did."

I grabbed her hand and we walked towards the park.

* * *

"Ikuto!" Utau was waving at me from a park bench.

"Utau-oba-san!" Miki ran towards my sister and hugged her. "Long time no see, Miki-chan. Are you doing well?" She asked her.

Miki just smiled and nodded.

I looked around and saw Kukai playing with Daichi a bit further away. I bent down to Miki's height. "Miki, papa and Utau have to talk, so go play with Kukai-oji-san and Daichi, okay?"

"Okay!" She ran towards her uncle and cousin.

I turned to face Utau. "What did you want to talk about?"

She refused to look in my eyes. "It's uh... It's about Amu."

I stiffened. "What about her?" My tone was harsh.

"She... Well..." Utau's blond hair fell over her eyes so I couldn't see her expression.

"Utau." She stayed silent."Utau." Still no answer.

"Spit it out,Utau!"

She flinched at my loud voice, but it mad her look at me.

"I...I'm sorry for not telling you before, but you looked so happy with Miki-chan and I didn't want to ruin it..."

"What are you talking about, Utau?"

Utau's violet eyes were filled with all sorts of emotions as she looked into my sapphire ones.

"After...after Amu left, I kinda kept in contact with her," she began, her voice shaking.

I raised an eyebrow. "You kept in touch with her?" I repeated her words.

She nodded. "Yeah. Amu was my best friend so..."

"Is that all?" I was getting irritated. I wanted to go home and not think about anything. Maybe have some sake.

She looked up, shocked, "No! That's not it! The thing is, a week or so after she left, Amu was feeling guilty and was actually planning on calling you, or visiting you or even writing a letter! But..."

"But what?!" I was getting impatient. Was Amu really planning on telling me why she left. I somehow doubted it, but still.

Utau gulped and looked down. It was like she didn't want to say what was coming next. But eventually she did.

"Amu was walking in town, thinking about what to tell you. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings."

I dreaded what was coming next.

"She didn't see the truck and.. It... It hit her, Ikuto!" Utau started crying. Damn, I can't stand it when girls cry, so I hugged her. "That doesn't matter, right? She's okay now... Isn't she?"

Utau stayed silent.

"Utau."

"She forgot," Utau whispered. What?

"What did she forget? Utau?"

She shook off my arms that were snaked around her and looked at me, tears falling down her cheeks.

"She forgot everything from after she graduated middle school."

I froze... I met Amu when she was a first year in high school... No...

Then Utau hugged me.

"Ikuto, she doesn't remember you."

_She doesn't remember you._

That one sentence kept replaying in my mind.

Amu doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember my confession, all the times I teased her.

She doesn't remember ever giving birth to Miki.

To her Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Miki are just 2 random strangers. Just some father who raised his daughter all by himself. Just some guy that accidentally caught her interest.

Up until now I never even existed in her thoughts.

Amu...doesn't...remember me

* * *

**G-chan: ooohh cliffy!**

**Ikuto: My Amu doesn't remember me?!**

**Utau: OMGEE I had so many lines in this chapter!**

**Amu: I got hit by a truck?!**

**G-chan: Yes. A big one**

**Amu: *cries in corner while everyone tries to comfort her***

**G-chan: I will try to get one more update in, but I don't know if I can (chapter 4 is almost finished.)**

**Why did I just say that? Well, next week we have 2 weeks off from school! Yay Mayvacation! But that'll also mean I'll be on holiday for 2 weeks... And the worst thing is... There is NO WIFI! TT^TT So I won't be able to update... I'll write lots of chapters on my Ipod, though! We'll come back on friday, giving me saturday and sunday to update and then on monday I'll be going on a school excursion to Brussels for 3 days... great planning, right?**

**We'll return on a wednesday at 1:30 am or something, but we get to stay home the thursday after that, so I'll try to update!**

**Anyway, Ran, would you do the honors?**

**Ran: R&R to give G-chan power to update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**G-chan: Yay~ I managed to update!**

**Ikuto: What, no references this time?**

**G-chan: *sends deathglare***

**Ikuto: *shuts up***

**G-chan: I could've updated yesterday, but I didn't have time. So, last chappie got 20(!) reviews! OMG! Thanks so much!**

**fanficgirl85 - It's interesting?! Here's an update!**

**Guest- I don't know if you're the same person... But thanks! I updated! here you go!**

**Keven De Haan -Ahh~ I'm amazing? / I don't think twice a day will work though...**

**Lulu Demorcef- thank you! I don't think 100 reviews is possible but it encourages me!**

**heck more- I do not really understand you ^^**

**fuck ya- wow, thanks! I'll try to make them longer!**

**wow- wow... thanks so much!**

**Guest- Here's an update!**

**NekoLova99 - yay, good for you! Thank you so much for saying my story's awesome!**

**Nanomi12 - hahaha... you'll have to wait and see...**

**Menacing Terror - legend? seriously? 0/0 I don't have a skill... I just write whatever comes to mind...**

**Guest - here's an update so calm down!**

**Guest- people are gonna lose interest in my story if i don't update?! It's cliche?O_O N..nooo! Are the chapters really _that_ short?**

**PrincessSkylar - Thank you! here's your update!**

**Your reviews really motivate me! let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Ikuto: G-chan does not own SHUGO CHARA! or any of the characters**

* * *

_She doesn't remember you._

_That one sentence kept replaying in my mind._

_Amu doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember my confession, all the times I teased her._

_She doesn't remember ever giving birth to Miki._

_To her Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Miki are just 2 random strangers. Just some father who raised his daughter all by himself. Just some guy that accidentally caught her interest._

_Up until now I never even existed in her thoughts._

_Amu...doesn't...remember me._

**Ikuto's POV**

I stood there, unmoving, letting my mind process Utau's words. Amu got into an accident. A car accident. And that accident made her somehow lose all her memories from after she graduated middle school.

Then why did she remember Utau...? Oh yeah, she was Amu's senpai in the music club when Amu was a first year in middle school.

I met Amu through Utau. She brought her home with her for some project the 3rd years had to do with the 1st years when she(Utau)was in her last year of high school.

Amu caught my interest. She was the only girl who didn't fall for my charm, the only girl that I ever met who had pink hair.

I just played with her at first, after all she was 5 years younger than me, I was already in college and she was just a first year in high school.

But as time went by I actually came to love her. I hugged her, kissed her and took away her virginity. And cause of that she gave birth to Miki, she was only 19 then, and finally, she left me.

We've been through so much and she just...forgot?

I was brought back to reality when Utau started to move. She looked at me, her violet eyes filled with tears.

"Ikuto?" I didn't answer.

My face was expressionless, that would be your first impression, anyway.

My eyes, though... I kept them hidden beneath my bangs. I didn't want anybody to look into them since they're probably filled with too many emotions at once.

Utau tugged my arm. "Ikuto, are you okay?" Her voice was filled with worry.

I took a small breath and brought myself to look at her.

She stared back. Her eyes widened a little, but I brushed that off.

"Ikuto...it's okay to cry y'know."

That...that actually caught me off guard. Did I look like I was about to cry?

I bit my lip and tried to calm down. There was absolutely no way I was gonna cry.

I took a big breath and forced a brotherly smile. "Why would I need to cry, Utau? I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me," I reassured her while ruffling her blond hair.

She pouted while muttering:"You didn't have to mess up my hair..."

I removed my hand from her head and put both of them in my pockets.

Utau was still staring at me. Having my own sister look at me for that long was seriously creeping me out.

Then she put her hands on her hips and gave me a strict look.

"Miki-chan is having a sleepover with Daichi today," she stated.

"Wha... You can't just decide something for my daughter like tha-"

"Mi~ki~chan~" she sang, waving at Miki. She...she interrupted me?!

Miki came running towards us and came to a halt in front of Utau, who stood there, smirking.

"Miki-chan, do you want to have a sleepover at your aunt and uncle's?" She did not just ask her that.

Miki stared at Utau for a moment and then sparkles were surrounding us, they were everywhere. I'm not kidding.

Miki turned to me. "Can I, papa? Pwetty pwease?"

I gulped. She was using baby talk and puppy dog eyes. The deadliest combination.

I stared back, being the stubborn person I was. But Miki is, of course, my daughter, so it didn't fase her.

Dammit. She was too much for me.

I let my head fall back. "Fine, I give up. Do whatever you want."

Utau and Miki squealed with joy, which made me sigh.

Utau grabbed Miki's hand and turned back to me. "Then we'll be borrowing Miki-chan till tomorrow!"

She pulled Miki with her and walked towards Kukai and Daichi, waving goodbye.

I watched all 4 of them walk away and soon they were out of sight.

I was left alone.

I scratched my head, sighing. Then decided I should just go home.

* * *

I was sitting against the wall. Eying the bottle of sake that was sitting on the table in the living room area.

I know I shouldn't, but I had to get my mind off of Amu somehow. Hearing that she didn't remember me at all was...well saying it was a shock was an understatement.

My eyes wandered from the bottle of sake to the rest of the room and rested on my most prized possession(after Miki, of course). My fathers old violin.

It was handed to me after he and my mum died in a car crash . I was only 10 at the time.

My eyes didn't leave the musical instrument.

Eventually I stood up and walked over to it. I crouched in front of it and put my hand on the case.

After contemplating for a while I slung the case over my shoulder and left the apartment.

It was dark and there was a full moon out. I enjoyed the cool breeze that was playing with my hair.

There was hardly anyone out, which relieved me seeing as I wouldn't appreciate company right now.

I finally stopped in front of a big sakura tree, which was starting to bloom.

I set the violin case down and opened it, carefully picking up the violin.

I put the instrument to my chin and gently put the bow to it. And I started playing. I closed my eyes and let the music take over. A sad melody filled the air. A song filled with all of my feelings. The happy feelings I held for Miki and also the sad, painful feelings for the death of my parents and Amu.

Amu.

She just forgot all about me. That hurt. That hurt my heart.

I kept playing and the song only kept growing more and more sorrowful.

Then I heard something. It sounded like footsteps.

I opened my eyes and stopped playing. I stared at the person in front of me.

Her pink hair was loose, flowing in the soft breeze. Her golden eyes were wide and her mouth formed a small 'o'.

It was Amu. Of all people it had to be her.

She noticed my stare and looked away, flustered. Oh, she must still be feeling awkward about my outburst from yesterday.

I looked at her for a few seconds longer and turned my back to her. I was about to put my violin back in my case, when a voice stopped me.

"You're not playing anymore?" Amu's voice came from behind me.

I turned around to look at her, swinging my case over my shoulder once again. "No," I stated simply.

"Why not?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

She looked at me with a sad expression.

"Well...no but.."

I wanted to get away from here, especially now I knew she didn't remember me. It hurt just to look at her. I wanted to hate her for leaving me like that but she looked so innocent. And technically it wasn't her fault she forgot... It was that damn trucks' fault.

I was about to walk away and leave her there, when she spoke.

"Could you play one more song? Please?"

I turned around slowly, giving her a questioning look. It was as if the tension from my outburst from yesterday was completely forgotten.

"Your song was so beautiful. It was happy yet sad. It captivated me. I want to hear it once more. Uh... Please," she quickly added.

I stayed silent. She had said the exact same thing to me when she first heard me play violin years ago, when she was still a high schooler.

I looked at her face. It was filled with determination. And it looked identical to Miki's. And the thing is... I can never win against Miki.

I sighed, giving her a chance. "I'll play if you sing," I told her.

"Eh?"

I took the playing stance again. "Do you know 'Yuuki no uta'?"

She thought for a second before nodding. "Yeah, I do but..."

"Then we'll do that song."

She seemed to hesitate for a moment but eventually nodded in approval.

I put my bow to the instrument and started playing, Amu started singing.

_lalala uta wo utaou _

_kao age kokoro no mama utaou _

Amu's voice wasn't the best in the world, but it was clear. Playing like this with her reminded me of the past. We used to do this all the time. It calmed me.

_akirame ja ikenai _

_dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta _

_dare ni mo makenai _

_yume ga aru _

_arukidasou mune hatte _

_watashi dake no michi ga aru _

_shinjiru no saho n ta sa _

_dakai yama ga ja noshite mo _

_ganbatte nori koe yo _

_watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so._

Amu held the last note, as did I. And the song ended.

I stood there with my eyes closed for a few seconds longer before opening them slowly.

The first thing I saw was Amu's smiling face. Her grin stretched to her ears. I stifled a laugh. Amu looked exactly like Miki, it was hilarious. I couldn't hold it in any longer and started chuckling, earning me a questioning look from Amu.

"What's so funny?" She asked confused.

"You wouldn't understand," I told her through my chuckles.

She pouted. I picked up my violin case and held the strap tighter, walking away.

She ran after me, trying to stop me. "Wait up! Where are you going, Tsukiyomi-san?"

"Home."

"Really?! Just like that?" She grabbed hold of my arm, making me turn to look directly into her eyes.

My breath hitched. I was being sucked into her golden orbs. Slowly I edged closer to her face. The distance between or lips getting smaller. Finally, my lips were nearly brushing hers...

Then I got my senses back. What the hell was I doing?! I pulled back and walked away from her again, leaving her there dumbfounded, her face nearly as pink as her hair.

"Wh...wh... What the hell was that you PERVERT?!" She shouted.

I just smirked.

I will make you remember me no matter what. So be prepared, Hinamori Amu.

* * *

**G-chan: Ahh, he'll do whatever it takes... Hide Amu...Hide**

**Amu: *runs for her life***

**G-chan: Hmmm... maybe this chap was kinda cliche... o well **

**I really think this will be my last update for 3 weeks. I'm sorry for that! Blame the places we're staying at for not having wifi TT^TT**

**Anyways, Su! Will you do the honors?**

**Su: R&R so G-chan will update-desu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**G-chan: Heyy! so this really will be my last update since I'm gonna go on holiday tonight! Last chappie got 10 reviews! Drastically decreased but I'm still very happy! Thank you! I'm not gonna bore you any longer, so enjoy the story! And sorry it's kinda short...**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Ikuto: 29**

**Amu: 24**

**Miki: 5**

**Kukai: 25**

**Utau:26**

**Nagihiko: 24**

**Daichi: 3**

* * *

_Slowly I edged closer to her face. The distance between or lips getting smaller. Finally, my lips were nearly brushing hers..._

_Then I got my senses back. What the hell was I doing?! I pulled back and walked away from her again, leaving her there dumbfounded, her face nearly as pink as her hair._

_"Wh...wh... What the hell was that you PERVERT?!" She shouted._

_I just smirked._

_I will make you remember me no matter what. So be prepared, Hinamori Amu._

**Ikuto's POV**

Mondays. I hate mondays.. I hate waking up early and then going to work... I groaned. Work.

I slowly got out of the futon, trying to be as quiet as possible so I wouldn't wake Miki up just yet. I walked over to the closet and grabbed some clothes suitable for work: a simple black button up shirt and some black pants. I worked in a violin shop, mostly repairing old violins, so I didn't need to wear anything all that fancy.

After I got changed I walked over to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I decided that some cereal would be enough for today. I set the bowls filled with cereal and milk on the table and walked over to Miki again. It was time to wake her up. I sat on my knees beside her and gently shook her.

"Miki, wake up. It's time to go to school." Miki's eyes opened slowly and she sat up, yawning. She rubbed her eyes sleepily while saying "ohayo..." I saw she was still very tired, which made me wonder what time she went to bed at Utau's, so I helped her change into her kindergarten uniform. After eating breakfast with Miki telling me how fun yesterday was for the, I dunno, 5th time, I took her hand and walked with her to the kindergarten once again.

We arrived without any problems. Miki ran over to a pink-haired and blond-haired girl, the same girls she played with in the park. I, on the other hand, walked over to Nagihiko, who was standing by the entrance greeting several parents.

"Ah, good morning, Tsukiyomi-san," he greeted me when he saw me.

"Mornin',"I replied.

"Have you decided who to take with you when you go to the amusement park? Or have you already been?" The amusement park? I completely forgot about that.

"No... We don't know yet," I answered.

I looked at the clock on my phone and saw that it was time to go to work.

"I'd better go," I told Nagihiko.

He nodded and called Miki. "Miki-chan, you're dad is leaving for work! Come and say goodbye!"'

Miki ran towards us and hugged me, well, my legs that is. I crouched down and kissed the top of her head. "See you later," I said. "Bye bye, papa." I walked away back to the gate, taking a right and...

Bump.

I bumped into someone. I maintained my balance, but the person I bumped into wasn't as lucky since he or she fell backwards on his or her butt.

"Sorry, my bad." I said holding my hand out to help the person up.

"N...no, I wasn't looking- Tsukiyomi-san?" It was Amu... Why wasn't I surprised? Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore a white t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and some red converse.

She hesitantly took my hand and I pulled her up. Her eyes avoided mine as she wiped the dust from her pants. Amu's face was flushed, probably still embarrassed from me nearly kissing her yesterday. I smirked. Yesterday I decided I would do anything to make her remember. But how was I supposed to do that? Then Amu bowed. "Um... If you'll excuse me..." She quickly ran passed me towards the kindergarten. I just watched after her. Sighing, I made my way to my job.

* * *

Work wasn't anything special. It wasn't too busy but it also wasn't too quiet. I spent the day fixing violins while making small talk with the customers. At 6 I was finally done. I bid goodbye to my boss and headed home. I always ask Nagi if he could bring Miki home so she doesn't have to stay in the kindergarten for so long.

I arrived at our apartment and opened the door. "Tadaima," I said. I expected to be greeted by Miki and Nagi, but instead a feminine voice spoke :"Welcome back, Tsukiyomi-san. "I looked up and saw Miki lying on the floor with crayons surrounding her and Amu sitting next to her. A surprised look graced my features. What was Amu doing here of all people? Miki looked up from her drawing and smiled. "Nagi-sensei asked Amu-sensei to bring me home!" He did? That bastard...he knew about the situation between me and Amu.

"I hope it's no problem, Tsukiyomi-san," Amu began, unsure if she was welcome. I shook my head no. "It's fine, as long as Miki comes home safely."

Miki took a quick glance at me and picked up her drawing, holding it while she walked over to me. She held it in front of my face, looking very proud.

"Look at what I made with Amu-sensei!

I looked at her drawing. Miki had drawn 3 stick people, well there's only so much a 5-year-old can draw. The stick people were all in a row, holding hands. The first one was the tallest and had blue hair, so I presumed it was supposed to be me. I also had a pair of blue cat ears and a blue tail for some reason, making me narrow my eyes. Is this how she saw me? The person I was holding hands with was the smallest and also had blue hair and was wearing something that was supposed to look like a beret. That was Miki. Miki was holding one other person's hand. That stick person was slightly taller and had pink hair... Was that supposed to be Amu?

"Ne, ne, papa! Who do you think these are?" Miki asked me. I put my finger to my chin and acted as if I was in deep thought. "Could these be... Me, you and Amu?"

Miki nodded triumphantly. "I want Amu-sensei to be my mama!"

Amu's face nearly exploded with embarrassment. She frantically waved her hands in front of her body, face even redder than a tomato. "Wh...what are you talking about, Miki-chan?! S...something like that..." I was amazed at how sharp Miki was. I wondered what they would say if I told them Amu really was Miki's 'mama'. I sighed. I had to tell her sometime... I just didn't know when or how. I don't think I could just come out and say 'Hey Amu, did you know Miki was your daughter? Just saying.'

Yeah...there was no way I could just say that...

Amu was playing with the hem of her shirt. "I...uh...I made dinner since it was getting late. If you don't mind you could eat it..." She made dinner? Wow, I didn't even know she could cook.

"Thanks," I told her, "do you want to eat with us?"

She shook her head. "No, that's okay! I'll be going now, anyway." She walked towards the door and quickly bowed before leaving. She was nearly out the door when I grabbed her wrist. She turned around, shocked. What the hell was I doing?

"Amu, you know those tickets Miki and me won, right?" Where was I going with this?

She gave me a look, but nodded.

"You have a little sister right?" She nodded again.

"This saturday, if you're not busy...maybe you two could come with us?" What was I doing? Asking her out?! She thought about it, but then a big smile graced her features. "I'm sure Ami would love that! Thank you so much for inviting us! We'll talk about it at the kindergarten, kay? I really have to go now."

"Y...yeah," I forced a small smile which Amu returned. This time she actually left the apartment. Amu was gonna come with us to the amusement park... My heartbeat sped up a tiny bit, but I brushed that off.

I looked at the door for a while longer and walked over to the kitchen to see what Amu had made. Pasta. Nice. We ate it and it was actually pretty good. I looked at Miki through my bangs. "Do you like Amu, Miki?" She looked confused at first, but then she nodded. "Yeah! Amu-sensei is really nice! And pretty! Papa and Amu-sensei should get married!" I chuckled. Kids are so innocent, they don't know anything. I patted her head, a far away look in my eyes. "Yeah...that'd be nice, huh?"

After finishing dinner, we washed up. I washed the dishes and Miki dried them. I still had to put them away, though, since Miki can't reach high places. We watched tv together for a little while, but then I saw Miki's eyes droop, so I decided it was time to go to bed. We took a warm bath together and brushed our teeth and stuff. I put out the futon and Miki went to lie on it straight away. She yawned and closed her big, honey-coloured eyes.

"Good night, papa."

"Good night, Miki."

And Miki instantly fell asleep. I couldn't sleep, though. My mind was filled with Miki's words. 'Papa and Amu-sensei should get married!' If only it was that simple. I imagined Amu in a wedding dress for my own amusement and smirked inwardly. Yeah. I'd really like to see that. I turned to my side and closed my eyes. Slowly, I drifted off into unconsciousness, a small smile on my lips.

* * *

**G-chan:... God that was short. Oh~ well... I've got the next chapter planned out and I think it'll be longer (hopefully)**

**Well~ I bid you goodbye for 3 weeks! (I'm gonna walk with llamas!)**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**G-chan: yes! I have internetaccess! I can update!**

**Amu: yay!**

**G-chan: so, just a few more days and I'm back home so it'l be regular updates again! Thank you sooooo much for all the lovely reviews! I'm updating on an ipod so I can't do individual thanks, but still I'm so grateful! I've been getting more follows and faves than reviews, though... Oh well! I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter... I won't in this one! Dia!**

**Dia: G-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters and she didn't own it in the last chapter either!**

* * *

_She yawned and closed her big, honey-coloured eyes._

_"Good night, papa."_

_"Good night, Miki."_

_And Miki instantly fell asleep. I couldn't sleep, though. My mind was filled with Miki's words. 'Papa and Amu-sensei should get married!' If only it was that simple. I imagined Amu in a wedding dress for my own amusement and smirked inwardly. Yeah. I'd really like to see that. I turned to my side and closed my eyes. Slowly, I drifted off into unconsciousness, a small smile on my lips._

* * *

**Ages:**

**Ikuto: 29**

**Amu: 24**

**Miki: 5**

**Kukai: 25**

**Utau:26**

**Nagihiko: 24**

**Daichi: 3**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I was bored. Bored outta my mind. It was wednesday and Miki was staying overnight at a friends' place, leaving me alone.

The thing is, I take wednesdays off so I can spend more time with Miki, but now she wasn't here I had no idea what to do.

I was lying sprawled out on the floor, wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans. I was looking at the ceiling, boredom written all over my face. I wasn't up for doing anything at the moment. I was too lazy to call Kukai or something, I was even too lazy to turn on the tv.

I sighed, rolling onto my stomach. The tv remote was lying in front of me. I tried to reach for it, but it was...too far...away... God, was I lethargic today.

I laid there for a while, not doing anything, which was pretty relaxing in it's own way. Then my mind drifted to practical things, like how it was time to do groceries again if we wanted a decent meal. I groaned. I did not feel like doing that at all.

I got up and walked to the fridge which I then opened, looking at the contents. We would need milk and eggs and stuff like that. Maybe I could buy some taiyaki if I still had money left. I closed it and walked to the front door, putting my shoes on. Well, at least doing groceries will give me something to do.

I got everything I needed from the supermarket. I was kinda pissed since in the end I didn't have enough money to buy taiyaki. Another thing that was pissing me off were these high schoolers who were trying to hit on me. I might look younger than I am but I know for sure I don't look like a high schooler. And they were showing too much cleavage, that pissed me off as well. Hell, everything was pissing me off today.

I sighed, trying to ignore the high school girls. Eventually they gave up, thank God. When I reached my apartment I put all the groceries in their rightful place. And I had nothing to do again. I was considering calling Amu to tease her, but I decided against it.

That's when the doorbell rang. A confused look graced my features. Hardly anyone comes here...so who the hell is that? I walked over to the door and opened it, revealing none other than my sister Utau and her husband/my brother-in-law Kukai. I raised an eyebrow when I saw what they were wearing.

Utau had her hair in her signature pigtails, nothing wrong there, but she was wearing a black, strapless dress that reached mid-thigh and some black heels... Okay then... Kukai was wearing a black tux, leaving it unbuttoned with some fancy black shoes. I hadn't seen Kukai that dressed up since their wedding. Something was wrong.

"Hey, Utau, Kukai," I greeted them hesitantly. They just grinned, which was freaking me out by the way.

"Hello, Ikuto-nii-san," Utau said. She called me onii-san...she only does that when she's done something really bad or is planning something. I looked at them for a while longer and then closed the door. Kukai quickly put his foot in to stop it from closing completely, damn.

"Hold up, Tsukiyomi! You can't just close the door on us like that!" Kukai exclaimed outraged.

"Like hell I can," I muttered under my breath.

Utau opened the door again and gave me a sickly sweet smile. She was REALLY scaring me at the moment. "Miki-chan is staying at a friends' house, right?" She asked, to which I nodded.

"Yeah...why?"

Utau and Kukai looked at each other and then turned to me. "Well, you've been pretty stressed lately, right? And since it's just us adults, we thought we could all go drinking!" Utau announced, while Kukai gave me a thumbs up. "Drinking?" I repeated.

They nodded rapidly.

I stood there unmoving before I closed the door again. Kukai looked ticked off when he put his foot between the door once more. "Look, Tsukiyomi, just this once, it'll be fun," Kukai edged me. "I'm sorry, but I have no interest in getting drunk with you people," I retorted, making Kukai and Utau frown.

Then a smirk appeared on Utau's face. "Well, we thought that's what you'd say, so of course we came prepared," she said. Where the hell was she going with this? She pointed at me. "Kukai!" She exclaimed. "Roger!" Kukai replied.

And he jumped on me. Literally. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me down, both his legs on either of my my sides, making me feel very awkward and uncomfortable. Utau opened a plastic bag that I hadn't noticed before, revealing a white dress shirt and some black pants. Then she started pulling my trousers down. "What the hell, Utau?!" I shouted at her.

"You can't go to a cafe looking like...bleh," she answered, motioning to what I was wearing at the moment. "What the..." She succeeded in pulling my trousers down and was now trying to put the pants she brought with her on me. Key word: tried. I was kicking my legs all over the place. There was no way I was going with them. I was trying to lay off the alcohol!

Utau realised that what she was doing was pointless, so she stopped. And grabbed her phone for some reason. She dialled a number and waited for an answer. Her face lit up after a moment, so I assumed the person had picked up. "It's me, we need backup," she said. Backup...? "Great, see you." She closed her phone and smirked at me. Making me raise an eyebrow.

A few seconds later the doorbell rang. Was that the backup? Utau walked over to the door and opened it, and in stepped Nagihiko and his wife Rima. Nagi was wearing a white jacket with a black shirt underneath and some gray skinny jeans, Rima was wearing a white dress with one sleeve that reached her knees (the dress, not the sleeve), complimented by some white flats.

You have got to be kidding me. How the hell did they get here so fast anyway? Utau just hung up a few seconds ago!

Nagi ran over to me and grabbed my legs so I couldn't move them. Utau and now Rima continued to strip me. I swear I'm gonna kill them for this one day. When they don't see it coming... Yeah...

They finally finished harassing me and let me go. I was now wearing the clothes Utau brought me. I grimaced as I stared at all the grinning faces in front of me. "I'm gonna kill you four," I stated.

Kukai and Nagi pulled me up and pushed me out of the apartment. "Come on, it'll be fun, Tsukiyomi-san," Nagi tried to encourage me. "Yeah, an adults' night out!" Kukai added. I groaned. There was no way out of this now, I guess I'm just gonna have to go with this. Besides, drinking once in a while won't hurt, right...?

* * *

** Utau's POV**

We were sitting in a small café, all five of us sitting around a table that was filled with empty bottles of beer and sake and empty glasses. We had been here for a couple of hours and there were only two people who weren't completely drunk; Nagi and I. Kukai was out cold, face on the table, beer bottle still in his hand. Rima was also asleep, lying on Nagi's lap, which he didn't mind of course. And lastly there was Ikuto. He was dead drunk, face red from all the alcohol. He was still conscious, though barely. My brother has never been able to hold his alcohol. But he's an amusing drunk. He gets overly emotional, so he'll get mad at nothing, act all giddy or even cry for no reason. It's quite funny, actually.

I looked at him. He looked like an idiot. I made him come here, cause I thought he needed a break, especially now that he knew Amu didn't remember him. I sighed. Ikuto was pitiful sometimes, I felt kinda sorry for him. It was like he could never get a break. His childhood wasn't the best and now even his adulthood...

"Waiiiterrr, more...sake," Ikuto slurred. "NO! You are NOT drinking anymore!" I stopped him. "But I...want...mooooreeeee," he complained. I sighed once again, looking at the hopeless pile that was my brother. I had to get him home somehow, but I had a few drinks as well so I wasn't comfortable with driving... Guess we'd have to go on foot. I turned to face Nagi. "Nagi, I need to get Ikuto home, could you drive Kukai to our house?" Nagi smiled and nodded. "No problem, be careful, okay?"

"Yep," I replied.

I got up out of my chair and walked over to Ikuto. I slung one of his arms over my shoulders and helped him up, making Ikuto and me groan. God he was heavy. "See ya later, Nagi," I managed to say. He just nodded as a response.

We walked out of the café, well, it was more like me dragging Ikuto out of it. "Ikuto, work with me, okay?" I asked. "Mmmhmmm..." He answered, making me sweatdrop. We walked in silence, with the occasional hiccup from Ikuto. It's a good thing Miki was staying at a friend's place, Ikuto was completely hopeless when he was drunk. He'd be dead embarrassed if Miki saw him like this.

Finally I saw Ikuto's apartment complex, I swear there was a holy light above it or something. I was so relieved since it seemed like Ikuto was getting heavier by the minute. We reached the stairs and I dragged him up them , he wasn't helping at all. I sighed of relief when we reached his door. I tried to support my brother with one arm while I rummaged in my purse for my keys. Ikuto gave me spare keys in case of emergency.

After I found the right keys I put them in the door and unlocked it, opened it and pushed Ikuto inside. I closed the door with my foot, still supporting my drunk brother's weight. When the door was closed I pushed Ikuto off of me, making him fall backwards on the futon. Thank God it was still out...

"Goddammittttt that huuuuurtt, Utaaauuuuuuuu!" Ikuto shouted at me. "At least I didn't throw you on the floor!" I snapped back. He continued moaning and complaining and incidentally irritating me. I sat next to him, legs propped up against my chest, arms hugging them. I gazed at Ikuto, he was unbuttoning his shirt while he kept muttering "it's hooot..."

Damn Amu, look what you did to him. You just HAD to go and forget everything after middle school graduation. Why didn't I introduce these two earlier?

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate. I flipped it open and saw a text message from Amu. Speak of the devil...

'_I'm bored & cant sleep. Where r u?'_

I raised an eyebrow but texted her back regardless.

_'Im at Ikuto's. U wanna come over?'_

I waited for a reply, which arrived a couple of seconds later.

_'Yea, c u there'_

Okay, so now Amu's coming over. That'll be interesting. I looked at Ikuto once again and asked him something that had been on my mind for a long time. And since he was drunk I was more likely to get an answer. "Ikuto...are you mad at Amu for leaving you?" It was silent for a moment, but eventually he did reply. "Of course...I'm mad..." He muttered. "She just...left me...aaaaall aloooneeee and then she just goes and frikkin' forgets aaaaaaaall about meee?! What the hell is up with thaaat?" Ah...he was getting mad.

"I'm frikkin' exhausted! I had to work day and night just so I had enough money for a month! And she just... forgeeets?!" He sat up straight, still fumbling with the last button of his shirt. "Amu was...Amu was the only girl I ever loved," he whispered. I couldn't take it anymore. I hugged him. I hugged him so tightly that I was surprised he could still breath. It was an awkward kind of sibling hug, that's the best way to describe it. It was awkward because we never really hug, but that was also what made it all the more special.

That's when the doorbell rang. I released Ikuto, leaving him looking confused. That should be Amu... I opened the door and sure enough Amu stood there, giving my outfit a weird look.

"I was out drinking with Nagi and the others," was my answer to the look on her face.

"Oh...I see," she nodded.

The pink-haired girl walked inside, looking over my shoulder. "Is Tsukiyomi-san here?" She asked nervously. "Of course he's here. This is his apartment, after all," I replied, pointing towards Ikuto, who had finally unbuttoned his shirt and was now shirtless. Amu's face tinted a light shade of pink at the sight of Ikuto's toned body. He might be my brother but I'm not gonna deny that he's pretty well built.

"Wh...why isn't he wearing a shirt?!" Amu whisper-yelled. "He's dead drunk, does that answer your question?"

Amu pouted and looked down. "Damn alcohol," she cursed. Suddenly Ikuto started humming a song. O my god he's really lost it this time. "Hey, Amu, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, let's get together some other ti-"

"Yuuki no uta " Amu cut me off.

"Huh?"

"Tsukiyomi-san's singing 'Yuuki no uta'. The song we sang together," she looked down, a blush appearing on her face. So they sang together, huh? Maybe Ikuto'll get her to remember like this...

Amu started humming along. I just stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt this cute romantic moment. Then the humming on Ikuto's side stopped and was replaced with light snoring. He had fallen asleep.

Amu and I looked at each other and started giggling. After we were done I asked Amu if she wanted to stay here for the night since I was gonna stay here to look after Ikuto. She didn't mind so we both got ready for bed. I got the spare futon and together we laid it out on the floor, laying on it afterwards and we fell asleep, well, I thought we both did, but I would find out I was very wrong...

**Normal POV**

Even though the tall blond had fallen asleep long ago, the pink-haired woman couldn't quite manage. Maybe it was the fact that she was in a man's house that was keeping her awake, maybe it was the fact that that man was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, or maybe it was the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt. Either way sleep did not find her.

Amu was quite a nosy person, so instead of trying to sleep, she got out of the futon and started looking around Ikuto's house.

It was small, but she had already noticed that when she brought Miki back here. She didn't get long to look around then, so she decided to take that chance now. The kitchen was practical, as was the living room or bedroom as they were now sleeping in it. She looked at all the cupboards and bookshelves and noticed a few picture frames. She squinted her eyes, it was harder to see since it was dark, but eventually her eyes adjusted.

She could make out a picture with Ikuto in it, he looked at least 10 years younger (though you couldn't see much difference) and he was wearing a high school uniform, holding a diploma, face showing no emotion. A graduation picture, Amu assumed.

There was also a picture of a man and a woman. The woman had long blond hair and a kind face and the man was like an older version of Ikuto. His parents, Amu thought. It actually looked like a small shrine. Could they be dead? She faintly remembered Utau saying something like that a long time ago.

She continued to look at other pictures. One of Utau and Kukai's wedding, one of Ikuto and his sister when they were little and loads of pictures with Miki. There was one where she looked about 2, playing with some blocks and another where she was sitting on her father's shoulders.

Amu smiled inwardly. Ikuto may seem kinda harsh, but he was actually really sweet. 'I wonder why his wife would ever leave him,' she thought. Then she yawned. She was actually pretty tired. Just when she was about to lay down on the futon again one last picture caught her eye. A flash of pink, in fact. Her golden eyes narrowed as she tried to focus on the picture. It was hidden behind a picture of Miki, so the chance of missing it was pretty high. If you looked closely you could also see two rings beside it.

You couldn't see the face very well, but the hair of the woman was most definitely pink. Amu was taken aback. From where she was sitting the picture looked strangely familiar. Especially the sakura trees in the background. Why did they look familiar? Amu had the same picture at home. She was sure it was the same picture!

The only thing is...why did Ikuto have a picture of her, Hinamori Amu, in his apartment?

* * *

**G-chan: yes! How's that for a long chapter?! 2900 words for the story alone minus the author's note!**

**Ikuto: wow...that's great *sarcasm***

**G-chan: I hope this chapter makes up for the time without updates! Though I'm sorry it's a cliffy；＿；**

**Amu: kyaa~ Ikuto looks like a stalker~**

**G-chan: that's not nice! Into the corner!**

**Amu: *trudges into the corner***

**G-chan: okay~ so I wanna ask you wonderful readers something! If you have time, please take a look at my deviantart and tell me if you like it and then tell me if i should or shouldn't make a drawing for this story!( which i could maybe use as a cover, but it would be on dA as well) It would be a drawing of Ikuto and Amu and Miki or something. Well, anyways;**

**Dia: R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**G-chan: hey peoples! I'm back from vacation! And I'm gonna go on a 3-day school trip starting tomorrow... -.- Anyways~ Thanks for all the lovely reviews once again! (I really am getting more follows and favs... I you like my story enough to follow it... a little review might be nice...?**

**Ikuto: Are you seriously begging people for reviews now?**

**G-chan: N...NO! I just... um... I'm gonna thank my reviewers now!**

_**rosamea: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I'm continuing NOW!**_

_**Nanomi12: It makes me so happy that someone would actually laugh at this! Here's the next chappy!**_

_**xXimmortalXx : FUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA**_

_**PrincessSkylar: Thank you ^^**_

_**fii-chan: I know~ Ohohohoho, here's the next chapter!**_

_**Hinamori Ian: OMG thanks! Of course I wouldn't mind continuing since I'm doing it now ;p**_

**Thank you so much! You motivate me!**

**Anyhow let's start the chapter, shall we?**

**Amu: And we get to find out if Ikuto really is a stalker.**

**G-chan: How dare you! Ikuto has been trough so much! Quick, someone do the disclaimer...**

**El: G-chan does not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Ikuto: 29**

**Amu: 24**

**Miki: 5**

**Kukai: 25**

**Utau:26**

**Nagihiko: 24**

**Daichi: 3**

* * *

_From where she was sitting the picture looked strangely familiar. Especially the sakura trees in the background. Why did they look familiar? Amu had the same picture at home. She was sure it was the same picture!_

_The only thing is...why did Ikuto have a picture of her, Hinamori Amu, in his apartment?_

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was the throbbing pain going through my head. I lifted my hand up to cradle my head, but it didn't make it any better. It was still pretty dark, so it must be kinda early.

Once I sat up a wave of sickness went through me. I held my other hand to my mouth. Ugh... I felt like I was gonna throw up. What the hell happened yesterday? I faintly remembered Utau and Rima stripping me...beer bottles...lots of sake bottles...I groaned, this was most definitely a hangover.

Then I heard some shuffling. Someone else was in my house? I looked up and saw Utau lying on a futon in front of me. But she wasn't moving so it couldn't be her... I heard the noise again, so I turned to where the noise came from. I held back a gasp. It was Amu. Why the hell was she in my apartment?!

She was holding something but I couldn't see what. "Amu?" I whispered, not wanting to wake Utau. She flinched and turned around, a scared look on her face. "Ts...Tsukiyomi-san?" I could now see Amu was holding a picture frame. Wait...a picture frame? I had a bad feeling about this.

I glanced at one of the bookshelves. There was supposed to be a certain picture behind the one of Miki in her kindergarten uniform...but it wasn't there. Shit!

I quickly turned to Amu once more, there was probably a panicked expression on my face cause Amu looked worried. I saw it. It was THAT picture. The one of Amu standing in front of a cherry blossom tree when we went cherry blossom viewing 5 years ago... When Amu was pregnant... Shit, shit, shit! I never thought I'd see Amu ever again so I kept it...with the engagement rings next to it...Dammit! I'm such an idiot!

"Tsukiyomi-san...what's this?" Amu asked as she pointed towards the picture. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I couldn't think of a good excuse. The only logical explanation would be the truth. 'Hey, you might not remember but that was 5 years ago when you were pregnant with Miki.'

Damn. Damn. Damn. DAMN THIS SHIT! Then Utau stirred, catching the attention of both me and Amu. Thank you Utau, thank you! And I'm gonna kill you later for bringing her into my apartment!

Utau yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning." "Utau!" Amu and I said at the same time. Utau looked confused but that look soon disappeared when she saw the picture Amu was holding. "Ah..."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air. I must look like some kind of stalker since I have this picture of her in my house. I looked at Utau, a desperate expression on my face. I'm making her feel bad and that's what I'm trying to do.

She closed her eyes and took an unnoticeable breath, and started, well, lying her pants (or in this case; dress) off. "Ah! That's where I put that picture! I don't believe it, I actually left it at Ikuto's! I feel so stupid!" She face palmed herself to make things look more believable. That's it, Utau! Lie!

"Why would you bring my picture to Tsukiyomi-san's?" Amu asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. "You're my best friend and that's such a great picture! I just had to show you off to my brother." This time Utau waved her hand in front of her body. She's a good actress, I must admit.

"So...you just forgot my picture here?" Amu repeated just to make sure she understood. "Yep," Utau said, popping the 'p'.

Amu continued to look at us as if we were some kind of alien beings. Finally her face lit up and a smile appeared. "Oh, I see. That makes sense. I mean, why would Tsukiyomi-san need my picture, right?" She laughed, so did Utau. I laughed as well, though it was a nervous kind of laugh. Sometimes it was really fortunate that Amu was an idiot.

Amu glanced at the clock, which read 5:30. "Ya know, I think I'll head home. Thank you for letting me stay here overnight," she said. "Yeah, it was...fun," Utau replied. I just nodded slowly.

Amu then stood up and gathered all of her stuff and finally left the apartment. Once she set foot outside the building I let my head fall back and sighed. In the end she didn't find out, huh?

"Hey, Ikuto, that was the perfect chance to tell her, you do realize that, don't you?" Utau said. I remained silent. "She has the right to know that Miki-chan is her daughter. When are you gonna tell her?" Once again I said nothing. Utau sighed. "Suit yourself." She grabbed her coat and also left my apartment, taking a quick glance over her shoulders before shutting the door behind her.

I don't believe myself. I had decided I would make Amu remember me and Miki... This WAS the perfect chance to tell her... But I chickened out. I'm such an idiot. My stomach hurt. Ugh...is that guilt? Wait...that's... That's the feeling you get when you have to... I stood up and ran to the bathroom with my hand covering my mouth. I opened the toilet seat and threw up. I completely forgot about my hangover... I let my head hover over the toilet for a while. A look of disgust on my face as I saw what had come out me.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. There was now a horrible taste in my mouth, so I brushed my teeth. Hmm... Maybe it'd be better to call in sick today. But that would mean someone else would have to bring Miki home and what if that person was going to be Amu? So I texted Nagi, saying he had to bring Miki home no matter what, which he was more than happy to do, I read in his reply.

The rest of the day I spent mostly in the bathroom, near the toilet. Later on in the day I felt slightly better so I left the bathroom and exchanged it for the living room. While I was watching tv I looked to the side and noticed Amu's picture which was still lying on the table. Hesitantly I picked it up and looked at it.

I had taken the picture, so you couldn't see me. I'm actually quite surprised Amu had this picture. It made me wonder who had given it to her in the first place. I sighed and let my fingers run over Amu. She was pregnant here, but it was in the first few months so she wasn't...well to put it bluntly she wasn't fat yet. "You damn idiot, you should've told her," I scolded myself out loud. Why didn't I though? I couldn't help but wonder.

"Ah, dammit." I let my head rest in my hands. The truth is I already knew why. I was scared. We were finally talking normally now...and if I were to randomly tell her that we...ahem...did it...and had a daughter... What if she would run away again? I didn't want that. I groaned into my hand. "And you call yourself a man, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Great, now I had resorted to talking to myself.

It actually hurt, having to lie to Amu like that. Well, at least she didn't ask me about the rings. The engagement rings... Since we had a baby I was gonna propose to her. I had already wanted to for a long time, but I didn't know when or how I was gonna do it. Finally I had decided I would propose after Miki was born. I was excited, so excited. I knew exactly what I was gonna say. I woke up early just because I was so excited. I woke up...but Amu was nowhere to be seen.

Yes. To make things even worse Amu left us on the day I was planning on proposing to her. Some people would find that pitiful, but I don't need pity. Sighing, I turned back to the tv which was showing some sort of news programme. Now I just had to wait until Miki came back home.

After a few hours Miki came home, only it wasn't Nagi who brought her home, it was Rima. Apparently Nagi was busy, so she came in his stead. She wore the same pokerface she usually wears. I guess that in some ways that makes us kinda similar. I thanked Rima for bringing Miki home. She just nodded and left, not saying anything.

Miki hugged me tightly. "I missed you, papa," she murmured into my shirt. I ruffled her hair. "I missed you too," I replied, a small smile on my face. She told me about all the things she did at her friend's place. Mostly play with dolls, watch movies and other little girl stuff. For some reason Miki always made me feel better.

We did our routine of eating together and then watching tv. Then Miki started talking again. "Hey, papa, Amu-sensei was acting really strange today." I raised an eyebrow. "Was she?" Of course I already knew why, probably. Miki nodded. "Yeah! She was all jumpy and her face went all red when I talked to her. I smirked inwardly. "Really, now?" So even at work she couldn't stop thinking about me.

Suddenly Miki stood up from where she was sitting and started jumping up and down. "Hey, what are you doing, Miki?" I questioned her. "I just remembered about Saturday and how exited I am!" She yelled in between her jumps.

Saturday...? What was so special about Saturday? I searched my mind for clues but I couldn't remember. So I asked Miki in stead. "We're going to the amusement park with Amu-sensei and her little sister, silly!" She squealed.

I froze. I literally froze. All of my movements stopped in mid-air. That's right... I asked Amu to go with us to the amusement park! Why on earth did I do that?! Of course I didn't know we would be in an awkward situation like this, but still!

I could always call it off... Sneakily I glanced at Miki. She was still jumping and spinning of excitement. It would crush her if we didn't go.

I sighed. I would just have to man up and face Amu no matter what. For Miki's sake! But the amusement park... Amu and I had loads of memories there...like our first date. I remembered how happy she looked, being able to go out and be herself and act like a kid. She adored the tea-cups, especially when I went in them. I was too big for the small cups so she kept laughing her head off. I smiled to myself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**G-chan: UUUUUGGGHHH! So short! I apologize! I had a tiny bit of writers block. **

**So... Amu still doesn't remember! Muaha! The reason is simple; I'm planning on making this fic longer.**

**Amu&Ikuto: T.T**

**G-chan: Um... so next chappie is amusement park! And... it holds lot's of memories for them... *wink wink***

**Ikuto: you're creeping me out**

**G-chan: Since I'm making this a reasonable length d (?) fic, if anyone has any ideas or something they'd want to see, please put those ideas in a review! Since I actually have no idea where to go from now... I only know how he's telling Miki...**

**Amu:... seriously?**

**G-chan: Ah! Anyway...**

**El: R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**G-chan: I'm back people! No more trips for a while! Though the shooltrip was pretty fun.**

**Ikuto: I can't believe people actually read and review this story**

**Amu: Ikuto! You're gonna make G-chan cry!**

**Ikuto: But there's no romance at all!**

**G-chan: *smirk***

**Amu&Ikuto: O.O**

**G-chan: Anyways~ Time to thank my wonderful reviewers!**

_**PrincessSkylar: Thank you! And thanks for reviewing almost every chapter so far!**_

_**fii-chan: IKR? let's hope he does!**_

_**Nanomi12: haha, thank you! Here's an update!**_

_**rosamea: Haha~ I'm evil~ And thank you too for reviewing since chappy 1!  
**_

_**Kidd13: Oh... That's a pretty good idea...  
**_

_**honorablesamurai8: I don't know who that is, but thanks all the same!**_

**And thanks for all the faves and follows! Let's get on with the chapter!**

**Il: G-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters (Thank God)**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Ikuto: 29**

**Amu: 24**

**Miki: 5**

**Kukai: 25**

**Utau:26**

**Nagihiko: 24**

**Ami: 12**

* * *

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all._

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

It was here... This day had finally come... This...dreaded day... The day of the...

"Amusement park!" Miki interrupted my thoughts. She started running circles around me, looking at the big amusement park with sparkling eyes.

It was saturday, the day Miki and I had decided to use the tickets we won in the parent-child sports day, so we finally came. But we weren't the only ones to come...since we got 4 tickets. And, being the idiot I am, I invited Amu and her little sister Ami.

I looked around, my eyes searching for a pink-head. Finally I found her in the mass of people and walked over to her, Miki hot on my heels.

Amu had her back to us, talking to someone I couldn't see, though I assumed it was probably her little was wearing a simple, white off the shoulder top with horizontal red stripes and some denim shorts.

By the way; I was wearing a plain black v-neck and some jeans. Miki was wearing her favourite blue t-shirt which had a darker blue spade on it and some black shorts.

"Amu," I called out to her.

Amu turned to me, her golden orbs widening a bit, probably due to the tension that was still between us thanks to her finding that picture in my apartment. "H...hello, Tsukiyomi-san," she greeted me politely. Actually, her being polite was annoying, since she used to call me 'Ikuto'...but it is what it is. "Amu-sensei!" Miki exclaimed and hugged her. A small smile came to my lips as I watched the scene in front of me. Mother and daughter...

That's when a brunette appeared from behind Amu. Her little sister. She had the same golden eyes and her brown hair was put up in pigtails. She wore a light pink summer dress that went down to her knees.

Shyly she held onto her older sister's arm, taking in Miki's presence. Then she turned to me and her eyes widened.

Then it hit me. This was Amu's sister. I had visited Amu lots of times before and of course I had met her family... Her sister...

Ami pointed her petite finger towards me. "I...Ikuto-sa-," "Hey! Let's go inside now!" I cut her off.

Miki grabbed Amu's hand and started dragging her towards the entrance. "Let's go, Amu-sensei!"

I turned to Ami, who was still pointing her finger at me. "It's rude to point at people, y'know," I stated.

"Ikuto-san, why are you here?!" Ami asked me. "You and onee-chan...you...she...and...," she trailed off. "Onee-chan shouldn't know about you!" She finished.

Sighing, I scratched the back of my head. "Look, it's not my fault she became Miki's kindergarten teacher," I retorted, irritation clear in my tone.

Her eyes widened even more. "Wait... Is that girl onee-chan's...," she gulped before continuing, "d-daughter?" I averted my gaze, a slight tint of pink appearing on my cheeks.

That was a good enough explanation for her, though. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw that her face was completely red.

"Onee-chan...has a daughter," she stated, to which I nodded slowly. "She doesn't know she has one," I nodded again. Ami grasped her hands together and faced me with big eyes. "I'm...an AUNT?!" "..." Okay, if that's what you want to clarify out of all the other things... But I nodded all the same.

"Hey slowpokes, hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Amu called from way ahead of us. During our whole conversation we had hardly moved from where we first stood. "We'll be right there!" I replied. So Ami and I started walking towards the two.

I turned back to Ami, who was still processing her newfound title of 'aunt'. Then she lifted her head up and looked at me with a serious expression. "Is she, Miki...chan, the reason onee-chan suddenly came home that day 5 years ago?" So that's where Amu went when she left? "Probably," I replied, still a little unsure myself.

Ami looked down. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered. "Don't be, it's annoying," I replied, which made Ami chuckle. "Are you gonna make onee-chan remember? Or are you gonna continue acting as if you've never met before?"

I remained silent for a moment before smirking. "Who knows?"

Finally we caught up with Amu and Miki, who came running at me asking me if she could sit on my shoulders, to which I agreed. "What took you so long, anyway?" Amu asked pointedly. I glanced at Amu's little sister as she did the same to me. "Y'know, just talk," I answered. Amu just raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Let's go, let's go!" Miki shouted excitedly. So we did as requested and started moving.

We showed our tickets at the entrance and entered the park. Miki and Ami started discussing which ride to go on first. I just listened with slight amusement.

Amu butted into their discussion and started throwing in suggestions of her own. She really was a kid at heart. I kept quiet, knowing you should never get involved in a discussion between women. Something I learned the hard way...

After a heated discussion it was eventually decided that we would ride the teacups. Miki was practically bouncing from excitement. Which wasn't very comfortable since she was sitting on my shoulders.

While we walked to the chosen attraction I felt Amu steeling glances at me. After the -I don't know how manieth- time, I spoke up. "It's rude to stare, Amu. What's wrong with you Hinamori sisters? Amu's face turned bright red. "I-I was not staring!" She stammered. "It's not good to lie, Amu, it's a bad example for the children."

Amu opened and closed her mouth -which made her look like a fish, actually. I smirked. I made her speechless.

Miki started pulling my hair. "There they are, papa! The teacups!" "Yeah, I see that", I laughed.

There wasn't a queue so we got to go straight to the cups. Miki and Ami ran over to a blue one and climbed in. "Onee-chan, Ikuto-san, over here!" She waved at us. Amu stood up to walk over to them but turned around when she noticed I didn't follow.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked. I shook my head no. "It's too cramped for me anyways." The idea of sitting in such a small cup did not sound inviting to me at all.

Amu narrowed her eyes and took my arm. "Hey, Amu?" What was she doing?! She started pulling me towards the attraction. "You're gonna ride it if you like it or not." "Wai-," I tried to stop her but it was no use.

I thought back to our first date and the horrible experience I had with teacups. Amu had insisted so eventually I agreed. But the cups were too small and I stuck out of them while Amu did nothing more than laugh at me.

Which is what she was doing now. "Haha! It's SO not you!" She laughed while pointing at me. Ami and Miki followed suit and started giggling. I glared at all three of them. We continued going round in circles and the three girls continued laughing.

I sighed. There goes my reputation. "Haha...ha! I think it looks even worse than last time, Ikuto!" I froze. Did Amu just say...last time? And she called me by my first name?!

I grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "What did you just say?" I repeated the question I had jut asked myself. Amu looked down, flustered and confused. "I...I don't know," she whispered. I pressed even further. "You said 'last time', which last time? Do you remember?!" My voice was beginning to get louder.

What if she did remember? It would make everything so much easier!

I squeezed her shoulders even tighter. "You're hurting me, Tsukiyomi-san," Amu said softly. I ignored her and stayed in the same position. "Tsukiyomi-san!" She said it louder this time and I let go.

I studied her face. She looked scared and confused. I had messed this one up big time. "Sorry," I stated, looking off to the side.

Thankfully the ride stopped and we could leave the cramped space. I took Miki's hand and asked her what she would like to ride next. "Merry-go-round!" She answered. I smiled down to her and nodded. "Okay." Miki squeezed my hand. "You're okay, aren't you, papa?" I sighed. Somehow I keep worrying Miki. "Don't worry about me. Just have fun." Her face lit up. "I will."

The rest of the day we rode nearly all of the rides the park had. Roller-coasters ( though I waited outside with Miki since I didn't want her to go on one yet ), haunted house ( which scared Amu stiff ) and loads of other rides.

We neared the end of our outing as the park would be closing soon. I turned towards the three girls. "We can go on one more ride, so choose carefully," I stated. All three of them looked at each-other and then turned to me. "Ferris wheel!" they said in sync. And so we walked over to the ferris wheel.

Amu and I climbed into the attraction first, expecting Miki and Ami to follow us. But they stayed put. "What are you waiting for? The rides gonna start without you," I told them. Ami just smirked. "Well, you see, Ikuto-san, Miki-chan and I thought the adults needed some alone-time." Miki nodded her head vigorously. "Exactly!" She said. "What the he-" I was interrupted by Amu, though, who started banging her fists against the glass. "No, Ami! Don't leave onee-chan here with...HIM!"

Wow...thanks...a lot.

Ami just smirked wider as the doors closed. Why didn't we just leave this thing anyway? "Have fun," she said mischievously. "Bye bye, papa!" Miki waved.

And the ride started to move. There was no going back now. I sighed and sat on the little bench that was in our cubicle, crossing my arms. "Kids, huh?" I began awkwardly. Amu sat down opposite me. "Yeah..." an awkward laugh escaped her lips.

We sat there in an awkward silence. What were we supposed to talk about? All I wanted to know was if this outing triggered some of her memory. She did call me by my first name earlier...even though she never meant to. Was it a part of Amu's memories that said that? Does that even make sense? "Um... Tsukiyomi-san?" I looked up to face Amu. "Hm?" Was my simple reply.

She looked uncomfortable. Her golden eyes didn't know what to look at. "Back there, in the teacups, you asked me if I remembered..." She started playing with the hem of her shirt. "What exactly were you talking about? I mean...I know I have memory loss and all 'cause of my accident, but how would you know? We've never met before...right?" Her voice sounded unsure when she said the last sentence.

Oh crap.

"I...I called you by your first name... Why did I do that? And why does all this seem so familiar? Going to an amusement park with you?"

I was starting to get nervous. Should I tell her? Now would be the perfect opportunity...

"Please, tell me, Tsukiyomi-san," she sounded desperate now. Her golden orbs full of hope, as if she was dying to remember something and I was the only way she could.

I gulped and looked towards the side, seeing the beautiful view of the amusement park, which was now lit up by small lights, making it seem almost romantic. Just like the time when we shared our first... I turned back to Amu, determination written all over my face and I stood up.

"Tsukiyomi-san?" I walked over to Amu and gently caressed her face and then held it in place. Sapphire orbs stared into honey-golden ones. And I started to pull her closer. "Wh...what are you doing, Tsukiyomi-san? H...hey?" Amu was panicking, but it didn't stop me.

The next thing I knew, I felt Amu's soft lips on mine.

* * *

**Amu&Ikuto: O/O **

**G-chan: Muahahahaha! I feel so evil!**

**Ikuto: Maybe this fic isn't so bad after all *smirk***

**G-chan: Thank you Kidd13 for giving me inspiration for the end of this chapter! I'm really looking forward to writing the next chappy~ Anyway, Il, if you please~**

**Il: R&R to find out what the hell is gonna happen after this kiss! O_o**


	9. Chapter 9

**G-chan: ... I am so sorry for not uploading in a while...**

**Amu&Ikuto: *disapproving stare***

**G-chan: o_o I was really busy with school and studying for tests and probably flunking my maths test like always and watching soul eater(Kid O/O) and utapri (Tokiya..O/O) ...**

**Amu&Ikuto: *harden disapproving stare***

**G-chan: A...anyway, let me thank my reviewers!**

_**fanficgirl85: heheh, he did good~~~**_

_**Nanomi12: read&find out! Here's the update, sorry it took so long TT^TT**_

_**Fii-chan: Ahaha, I'm evil~~**_

_**Tokyo131266: Amuto FTW!**_

_**PrincessSkylar : read on to find out!**_

_**Guest: I updated! Sorry it wasn't asap...**_

_**Ai: I did ;3**_

_**15 fallen angel : thanks!**_

_**Kidd13: You really have some good ideas! I didn't use them much in this chap, sorry But if you have more ideas of where to take this...**_

_**Otter4242 : Here's the update!**_

**Wow... I throw in a kiss and get more reviews and follows... Anyways, you're probably dying to know what's gonna happen, so voila! Chappie 9!**

**Yoru: G-chan does not own Shugo Chara! -nya!**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Ikuto: 29**

**Amu: 24**

**Miki: 5**

**Kukai: 25**

**Utau:26**

**Nagihiko: 24**

**Ami: 12**

* * *

_"Tsukiyomi-san?" I walked over to Amu and gently caressed her face and then held it in place. Sapphire orbs stared into honey-golden ones. And I started to pull her closer. "Wh...what are you doing, Tsukiyomi-san? H...hey?" Amu was panicking, but it didn't stop me. _

_The next thing I knew, I felt Amu's soft lips on mine._

**Ikuto's POV**

We stood there. Amu's head in my hands, bodies at a small distance and lips pressed against each other. It took me a while to process the fact that I was kissing Amu. Though I didn't exactly know what the hell came over me, what the hell I was doing and why the hell I was doing it. But goddammit did it feel good.

The tiny sane part in me felt the ride stop and heard a voice announce something about technical difficulties, but the rest of me was completely focused on Amu. With my eyes closed I listened to the sound of my own heartbeat, which was racing rapidly.

It felt so good, so right. I never knew how much I missed the feeling of having Amu's lips on mine. It had been 5 years since I last felt them. And now I was finally kissing her again. A soft, gentle kiss. My lips just brushing hers.

But I wanted more.

I wanted to kiss her with even more passion, touch her, tell her everything about us and how much I was sorry and how much I missed her. But I knew I couldn't. I had to restrain myself because I was sure she would freak out if a complete stranger, barely an acquaintance, started kissing her like that. I knew I should pull back now.

But I didn't want to.

I wanted to stay like this as long as I could. So I decided to wait until she kicked me in the groin or something.

Amu moved and I braced myself for what was to come. But I never expected Amu to do what she did next. She started kissing me back. I opened my eyes in shock an saw Amu moving her arms to my neck, intertwining her fingers in my hair.

That's when I snapped. I lost all my sense of self-control. I started kissing her harder, with more passion, pulling her face even closer to mine. I licked her lips greedily, begging for entrance and she opened her mouth. I explored her mouth, completely losing all of my rationality. All I knew was that I needed more.

My hands moved up and down her body, though I had enough sanity left to restrain myself from going under her shirt. I kissed her harder and rougher. But of course there was one thing that inevitably came between us. Oxygen. I opened my eyes once more and pulled back, panting hard. The sound of my hammering heart was ringing in my ears.

I glanced at Amu, who was also panting. Her hair and clothes a mess. Her face was even redder than, well, the reddest thing I had ever seen. And damn did it turn me on. I grabbed her hand and started kissing the inside of her palm, slowly moving up, kissing her arm, her shoulder, her neck. Occasionally licking her. "Ts...Tsukiyomi-san...stop it..." I ignored her and started kissing her cheek. Finally, I bit her ear, her only weak spot.

She yelped and reached for her ear. Then she kneed me in the stomach. I stumbled back, holding the place Amu hit me with my hand.

"Wh...what the _FUCK_ was that?" Amu yelled. Her face was still flushed and her clothes were all crumpled up. I looked away, for I knew that if I continued to look at her I would really lose it and do something I'd regret.

I looked out of the window and saw that we still weren't moving. So we're stuck here with each other as well? That's just great.

"Tsukiyomi-san, say something!" I didn't answer. "Tsukiyomi-san!" I remained silent. Suddenly hands cupped my face and I was forced to look at Amu. "Dammit, Ikuto, look at me for Gods sake!" And I did. I looked into her honey-golden eyes and I felt like I would drown in them. Silently, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I'm sorry," I whispered, suddenly taking a great interest in my sneakers.

Amu let out a humourless laugh. "Sorry? SORRY? You honestly think sorry is gonna cut it? You nearly rape me and all you say is sorry?! Now I can understand why your wife left you!"

I...I froze. Did Amu really just say that? Something inside me shattered. A comeback lay on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. That hurt me. Especially coming from her.

"What? You're actually speechless? It's cause it's true isn't it?!"

I balled my fists and glared at Amu. And if looks could kill she'd be dead already. She stepped back a bit, a scared look in her eyes. "I told you, didn't I? That I don't know why she left?" my voice was barley louder than a whisper. "She wasn't even my wife, but she still left me. _I_ don't know why she left... BUT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE!" My voice cracked at the last part and I knew she heard it.

Both of us stood there. Amu with big eyes, holding back tears and me with balled fists, breathing heavily, eyes fixed on the ground, my nails digging into my skin. The ride started moving again and I silently thanked God.

Who knew a simple kiss could lead to this.

That's when Amu spoke up for the last time. "I still don't understand. Why should I know?"

I gave her an empty smile. "My 'wife' left 5 years ago. You got into an accident 5 years ago. Miki was born 5 years ago. You can figure the rest out for yourself."

Finally the ride reached the ground and the doors opened. Never in my entire life had I been so glad for a ride to end.

"Ah! Ikuto-san, onee-chan!" Ami welcomed us when we stepped out of the ride. All I gave her was a glare as I grabbed Miki's hand. "Papa?" I silently dragged her with me, not even giving her so much as a glance. "Ikuto! Don't think you can just run away! Ikuto! IKUTO!" Amu's voice grew faint as we neared the entrance. Finally out of the park, I started walking faster. "H-hey, papa! Slow down! Papa!" I stopped walking

"Sorry. I got carried away." She gave me a doubtful look. "Papa...are you going to cry? Papa won't cry, right? Cuz papa's a big boy... If papa cries Miki will cry too." Damn Miki, why do you have to do this to me?

I knelt down and hugged her. "I won't cry, don't worry. Just...just let papa stay like this for a while." I felt her nod against my chest. A sigh escaped my lips. Miki was such a great little girl. I really loved her. My daughter. We stayed like that for a while and it felt nice. Then Miki spoke.

"Papa...Amu-sensei...is my mama, isn't she?" My breath hitched. Did Miki really just say that? MIKI? I lifted my head up to look into her eyes. "What makes you say that?"

She looked to be in thought for a moment. "Well...papa always says he hates women, but he really likes Amu-sensei, right? And instead of looking mad he always smiles around Amu-sensei. Papa is always kind to Amu-sensei, even when you two fight you always make up, don't you? Papa loves Amu-sensei, because she's my mama."

"..." Was I really talking to a 5-year-old...? Did a toddler really figure all that out? Hell, she was even sharper than Amu! And she was a 24-year-old grown woman for Gods sake! I stared at her with wide eyes and my mouth opened ever so slightly. Miki closed her golden orbs and giggled. "See, it's true, isn't it!"

I smiled. "Are you surprised?" She shook her head. "I'm glad Amu-sensei is my mama! I really like her!" Her smile widened even more. I ruffled her hair. "That's good."

"But...mama doesn't remember me, does she?" Damn this girl was smart. I actually felt a little proud of her. I grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Mama..." I struggled to find the right words. "Something happened to mama, an accident, it didn't hurt, though," I told her to keep her calm, though I knew for sure it had probably hurt like hell. "And she lost her memories. Not all of them, just about you and me."

Miki furrowed her eyebrows. "How does that work, then?" I paused. "Papa doesn't know that, either...maybe we can ask mr doctor or something." Miki smiled. "Yeah!"

I smiled back at her and grabbed her hand once more. We started walking back home and I decided we should order pizza or something since I was way too tired to cook and I couldn't really bother either, much to Miki's joy.

"Papa, can you tell me about mama?" Miki asked when we were nearly home. That surprised me. Miki had never asked me to tell her about Amu before. She probably knew it was a subject I didn't really want to talk about. Again, this girl amazes me sometimes. "... Of course," I replied. Miki's face lit up in return.

So I started telling her about Amu. About how we first met when Utau brought her home for a school project. That she was still a first-year in high school and I was already in university (though she didn't quite understand what was so wrong about that). How she had caught my interest from the very first time I saw her, how she actually hated me at first. I also told her that I used to pick Utau up from school, just so I could see Amu.

I couldn't tell her everything, so I skipped some parts and told her about when we started dating, then about how happy I was when she was pregnant. "With me?" Miki asked. "Yes," I answered. "I was so happy when you were born. You were beautiful. It was probably the best moment of my life." Miki's face reddened and I chuckled.

In the mean time we had climbed the stairs to our apartment. No sooner had we set foot into our apartment when my phone rang. I raised an eyebrow and answered it. "Hello?"

"Ikuto!" Utau's voice greeted me. She sounded like she was panicking, which made me worry. "Utau, what's u-" "It's Amu!" She interrupted me. My gaze hardened ever so slightly. "What about her?" There was a bitter edge to my voice.

"Amu, she... Amu's in the hospital!"

* * *

**G-chan: ...**

**Amu: ...**

**Ikuto: ...**

**G-chan: XD**

**Amu: DO YOU ENJOY HURTING ME?! THIS IS SO RANDOM!**

**G-chan: It's not! I swear it's not random! You'll understand! But it'll probably mean the closing arc... **

**Ikuto: You're stories are so depressing, even your mangas are...**

**G-chan; Shaddup! I'm thinking there will be a few more chapters and this fic will be finished! Originally I thought I'd just stop after this one, but then I got an idea for a fic based on the manga _faster than a kiss, _where a teacher and student are secretly married... Should I do it? Tell me reviewers! **

**Yoru: So please r&r- nya! Remember, long reviews with constructive criticism will make G-chan very happy and will tell her how she can improve the story-nya! **


	10. Chapter 10

**G-chan: ...**

**Amu&Ikuto: ( ｀∧´)**

**G-chan: I'm so-**

**Amu: it's no use! You abandoned us! We won't believe any excuses you come up with!**

**G-chan: I am soooooooo sorry for not updating for so long! It's just that I've been so busy with school! I had a maths, history, french, science, chemistry, english and latin (yes, fucking latin) test and next week I have a geography, french, latin and dutch test! That's just... not allowed! So I've been pretty busy with studying for those. (And making 2 book reports and presentations...) so that was a bit mor important than this fic, right?**

**Ikuto: I'm sorry, nothing is more important than my Amu**

**Amu: (O/_/O)**

**G-chan: Ugh... I'm gonna thank my reviewers now**

_**Nanomi12: Yeahh, she's a smart girl~ here's an update!**_

_**MusicalAnimeFreak: I'M SORRY! HERE'S THE UPDATE!  
15 fallen angel: Oh yes  
**_

_**PrincessSkylar: Thank you!**_

_**fanficgirl85 : O.o I'm scared now**_

_**Kidd13: Yeah, I did, huh? I updated!**_

_**Author no Yu-Chan : OMG I'm so glad! I hope so!**_

_**Otter4242 : G..good author?! adfjhafgjlhsgadfl Of course I'm not giving up on this story! I will finish what I started (eventually...)**_

_**JapanLover4ever: O. My. God. Your review made me so friggin happy! I literally started writing straight after I saw it! Best story?! No way! I loved your sign off! And who doesn't like Japan?**_

_**P.s. I stands for Post Script (yeah, I'm smart!) XP**_

_**Hinamori Ian: aaaaaaa your review made me so happy as well! You my friend... are a sharp person... I think I will do the other story after this one... Amuto of course!**_

**Thanks soooooooooooo much! You all gave me motivation! Now: disclaimer!**

**Pepe: G-chan does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters-dechu**

* * *

_"Ikuto!" Utau's voice greeted me. She sounded like she was panicking, which made me worry. "Utau, what's u-" "It's Amu!" She interrupted me. My gaze hardened ever so slightly. "What about her?" There was a bitter edge to my voice._

_"Amu, she... Amu's in the hospital!"_

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

It took me all the power I had not to drop the phone and stay calm. I composed myself before speaking again. "What do you mean, Amu's in the hospital?"

"She... I... Ami-chan called me...she said that after you and Miki-chan left Amu suddenly fell to her knees...clutching her head... Like she suddenly got this massive headache... And she started muttering things...like...like 'I'm sorry' and stuff...and she kept calling your name... And she passed out." Utau broke into an array of sobs. "Utau, calm down," I tried to calm her, "did the doctors say anything?" I sounded composed, but on the inside... I felt like I was going to go insane.

"Th...they..." She started crying again. By now I was already losing my patience and was staring to get irritated. "Which hospital are you in? I'm coming now." Utau sniffled but answered eventually. "M...main hospital..." "Right, see you there." I put the phone down and started gathering all my stuff.

"Is...is there something wrong with mama?" Miki asked me. I thought hard about what to say before ruffling her hair. "She'll be fine. We're just gonna go visit her, 'kay?" She stared back with a doubtful look in her eyes but didn't question me any further.

After making sure I had all the essentials with me, me and Miki practically ran out the door. It was times like this I regretted not having a car. I just couldn't afford it and I didn't feel like starting a loan.

Main hospital was pretty far from our apartment so we had to take the train. It was busy so I had to hold Miki's hand. "So many people..." She muttered. We managed to reach the train and squeezed inside. I felt on edge. What the hell was wrong with Amu?! I didn't remember her having an illness or anything!

I started tapping my foot on the floor impatiently. "Why is this train so damn slow?!" I muttered under my breath.

The train finally reached our destination. Grabbing Miki's hand, I sprinted out if the doors as soon as they opened, earning several shouts and cusses from passers-by.

"Papa...you're running...too fast..." Miki panted. I stopped and turned around. Miki's hands were on her knees as she stood there panting, bent over. Her stamina wasn't high enough to compete with mine.

I gritted my teeth and picked Miki up. "P...papa!?" "Sorry, Miki, we gotta hurry!"

Finally, we reached the hospital. I ran towards the reception, not before putting Miki down, though. "Where...is Hinamori Amu?!" I panted, after slamming my hands on the reception desk. I glared up at the person behind the desk through my bangs.

She was a woman, probably in her late thirties or early forties. Her brown hair was tied in a neat bun. She glared back at me through her oval glasses.

After adjusting them, she turned back to the computer screen and spoke. "Hinamori Amu-san is not permitted to have visitors."

I felt a vein pop on my forehead. "AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!" The woman looked up from the screen momentarily before returning to her work. "Hinamori Amu-san is in critical condition, she is in no state to have visitors. Who are you to her, anyway, if I might ask?"

"I-" "She's my mama!" Miki was standing on her toes, staring at the receptionist with a determined expression.

The receptionist raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're family?" she asked. "Uh...yeah." Sorta... "Then...Hinamori Amu-san is in room 301," she said. A small smile appeared on my face. I grabbed Miki's hand and started running towards the elevator. "Thank you!" I shouted over my shoulder. We stopped in front of the elevator. There was a note stuck to it. "Out of order? What does that mean, papa?" I balled my fists. "Shit!" I whipped around and ran towards the stairs, then ran up them. Miki following behind me.

After what seemed like ages we reached the third floor. At the end of the corridor I saw Ami, Utau and Kukai. Utau sitting on a bench with Kukai holding her hands. Ami was silently sobbing. "Utau-oba-san!" Miki yelled, running towards her.

Utau lifted her head and turned it in our direction. "Ikuto..." She ran towards me and hugged me. She looked like a wreck. Amu must be in really bad condition...

"Utau..." She started crying into my chest. "It's gonna be okay, promise," Awkwardly, I tried to comfort her by patting her back.

I lifted my head and looked at Kukai with a serious expression. "Can you...tell me what's wrong? Utau can't really..." I motioned to her, showing her awful state.

The brunette cleared his throat. "Well... You know how Hinamori was hit by a truck?" I nodded. Of course I know that now. "Well...it affected her memories somehow... It damaged the part of her brain where her memories of high school were stored...and her memories of you and Miki." I was getting irritated. I knew all that shit, it was pretty obvious.

Kukai started talking again. "After that accident, the doctors said that we should do whatever it takes to not make her remember..." "What?" I interrupted him. What did he mean, do whatever it takes for her to not remember?

Kukai looked at me nervously. " If...if Amu were to suddenly remember 5 years in a day...it would be...bad. Very bad. Since she has a frail body...she could die. And that's what's happening now. Tsukiyomi, she's remembering you."

My mouth parted and my lips felt dry. So Amu was remembering me? She was finally remembering me...but she could die now because of that?!

My eyes stayed glued to the white floor. This...this wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Why was this happening? I'd been a good person, right? I never did anything terrible. So why? Why was Amu being taken away from me?

Kukai stayed silent. He probably knew that anything he'd say right know would result in a punch or some other sort of physical pain.

I breathed out trough my mouth. I had to stay calm. Panicking like this wouldn't help Amu at all.

"Amu...how is she now?" Kukai looked startled. "She...she's in critical condition...that's what we were told." Shit... "Hey! Tsukiyomi!" Kukai called. I was walking towards Amu's room, my hand on the door handle already. "You're not allowed to-" But I didn't hear any more, since I was already in the room with the door closed.

The sound of a beeping heart monitor greeted me. Amu was right in front of me. I knew that...yet I was too afraid to look at her. The image of Amu connected to a heart monitor actually sickened me. But I had to. I had to see her.

I lifted my head up. My eyes going from the clinical floor to Amu. I bit my lip. The scene in front of me really did make me want to run out of the room.

She looked so pale, her skin a ghostly white. Her glossy, pink hair had lost its glow and was lying limply spread around her head. Somehow...it looked wrong. It was so weird to think that she had been fine just a couple of hours ago.

"Amu..." My voice came out barely loader than a whisper. I walked over to her and knelt down next to the bed. Gently, I grabbed her hand, which felt ice cold. I stroked her petite hand with my thumb. "I'm sorry, Amu, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have forced you to remember."

A bitter laugh escaped my mouth. How cliché was this? Just when you think everything's fine, the girl you love goes and ends up in the hospital. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"That's...really rude...Ikuto..." I froze. "Amu?!" My eyes traveled down and sure enough, Amu's eyes were open, though barely. "Iku...to." She closed her eyes again, letting a small, painful, smile adorn her face.

"Don't talk too much, Amu. Don't strain yourself too much." I couldn't afford her condition to become any worse.

"I'm sorry...Ikuto..." "Wh-what the hell are you talking about?!" What had Amu done wrong?! "I'm sorry...for running...away..." She did remember... For some reason I couldn't be happy about it at all. "You don't have to be sorry," I replied.

"No...I am..." She paused to take a raspy breath. "I was just...scared. I couldn't...take all that... responsibility... I was scared...of becoming...a mum."

So that's why she left? Because she felt so much pressure... I guess it does make sense in a way.

"Miki...has become a great girl... You've done...a good job raising her... Iku...to..." she slurred and her voice faded. My heart started racing rapidly. "Amu? Amu!"

A familiar beeping sound filled the now quiet room. I never knew the sound of a heart monitor could ever sound so reassuring. Amu was just sleeping. That was all. Relief flooded trough me.

After calming down I processed everything Amu had just told me. She had left me because she felt too much pressure as only a teenager, not because she hated me, or had found some other guy. She didn't leave me because she didn't love me... That made me really happy somehow.

But still... I stayed kneeled beside Amu's bed for a little while longer, squeezing her freezing hand. After that, I stood up and left the room, without looking back, for I knew I would definitely run back to her side straight away.

"Tsukiyomi!" Kukai called when I entered through the door. "How was she...?" I only stared back at him as my answer, which made him keep quiet.

We sat outside Amu's room, just waiting. After a while, a doctor came who, after quickly greeting us, walked into Amu's room. There was an awkward atmosphere in the air. No one wanted to speak, mainly because no one knew what to talk about. Even Miki noticed the tension.

When the door to Amu's room opened, my hear snapped up. "And...?" I asked, hope clear in my voice. The doctor cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.

"Hinamori-san's condition..." He paused. My whole body was shaking with impatience. Why does everyone do that? Pause when they're about to say something important?! Screw cliffhangers! "Has stabilised."

...Eh? Does that mean. "Hinamori-san...is going to be okay," he finished. Okay... She's going to be...okay. She's gonna be okay!

I ran up to Utau and tackled her in a hug. "She's gonna be okay, Utau! She's gonna be okay!" Her face flushed as she struggled to find something to say. "I-Ikuto! Your 29, for God's sake! Don't act like such a child-" But I had already let her go and was now busy with spinning around in circles while I held Miki above my head.

"You...you MAN CHILD!" She shouted, clearly embarrassed. But I couldn't care less. I didn't mind all the hospital patients staring at me as if I was some sort of nut job. I didn't even mind the (very big and very hairy) security guard dragging us back to the entrance and practically kicking us out of the hospital building.

Miki just kept laughing. I didn't know if she was laughing with me or at me but I didn't care about that either.

All that mattered right now was that Amu was gonna be alright. And that now... Amu actually remembered me.

* * *

**G-chan: yayy! Happy ending! The final arc is coming up! And sorry it was so short and resolved kinda quickly, but it's better than nothing, right?**

**Ikuto: I think that was just unnecessary.**

**G-chan: well how else was she supposed to remember, huh?!**

**Ikuto: (￣^￣)ゞ**

**Amu: STOP USING EMOTICONS ALREADY!**

**G-chan: aha...ha... Um, I have a test week coming up so I don't know when I'll be able to update, but since these'll be happy love-love chapters, I'm looking forward to writing them! Now~ the honours?**

**Pepe: Please R&R to give G-chan power to write-dechu! She gets seriously motivated by long reviews-dechu! (Really, she started writing as soon as she saw the first long review...DECHU!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**G-chan: OHAYAHOO**

**Ikuto: NO! She's doing it again! UtaPri references this time! Maki it stop!**

**G-chan: Hehe~ I'm re-watching it... God... I love hearing Mamoru Miyano's voice *fangirls* Ahem. Anyways... Look! I'm updating! It's a miracle! It didn't take _that_ long this time, right?**

**Amu&Ikuto: ...**

**G-chan: uh... Well... Ok... On an entirely different note; I reached 100 reviews! 103 even! I'm so happy! Thank you everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how grateful I am!**

_**15 fallen angel: Yay ^^  
**_

_**Nanomi12 : Haha, I scared you there, didn't I? I updated!**_

_**PrincessSkylar: Yay, thank you! Finally huh? ^^**_

_**StawberryNeko45: She didn't! She's alive and well! Thanks so much!**_

_**Hinamori Ian : Thank you! ashgsdgfalgf! And yeah... I know it was kinda quick but well. Hm... A sequel... it's gonna continue after she's got her memories back, but a short sequel... That's not a bad idea... I hope your keyboard works!**_

_**Tamori Faith: I did! When you say you're pumped I think of Piggy...**_

_**kawaiiangel97: Thanks so much! You don't know how happy that makes me!**_

_**JapanLover4ever: You're welcome! I love your reviews! They make me SO happy! And yes Pepe was talking about you^^Don't compare me to great fics like that, this fic isn't that great... You inspired this bonus story! Hmm... crackfics, huh... I dunno about that, but I'm glad my random crap is funny^^ Your commercial cracked me up XD S.N. Great idea! It makes so much more sense! A.S.N: fhsdjkf;ddg;ag favorite author?!**_

_**Fii-chan: I know! It took 10 chapters but she did in the end! I Updated so don't die Q.Q**_

**Thank you guys SOOOO much! Anyways, this is kind of a specialish bonus chapter in Amu's POV when she's unconscious in the hospital. Lots of things about her past with Ikuto when she was in high school are in here, so that might be fun! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Kiseki: This commoner does not own Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters  
**

* * *

...

It's dark.

Everything is dark.

I can't see anything.

What happened?

I don't remember.

Wait... I do... I do remember. A man...who...? Iku... Iku... to... Ikuto. That's right, Ikuto. I made him mad. How? But he did something to me... But what? He... That's right, he kissed me. And I liked it. Why? Why would I like the kiss of a stranger?

And why did it seem so familiar?

_"My 'wife' left 5 years ago. You got into an accident 5 years ago. Miki was born 5 years ago. You can figure the rest out for yourself."_

Oh right...that's what he said. But what did he mean by it? He couldn't mean that his wife was... me...?

_"Utau, who's this?" A deep voice asked out of nowhere. Utau flinched and turned around, facing a tall man with dark, navy blue hair. She made a 'tch' sound but quickly replaced it with a sickly sweet smile. "Ah... This is Hinamori Amu, a first year. We have to do a project together," she said while motioning to me. "Amu, this is my older brother, Ikuto, he's a college student."_

_The boy named Ikuto looked me over. "Nice to meet ya," he said nonchalantly. I bowed in return and muttered a nearly inaudible 'same here.'_

Huh...? What was that? Why do I have a memory about meeting Ikuto? I had never met him before my job at the kindergarten, right? ...Right?

_I thought it would be a fun idea to give Utau a surprise visit, so I walked to her house on a sunday. Her house was a small apartment that she shared with her older brother. Utau had told me her parents had died when she was seven, so she didn't remember much about them. _

_They were sent to an orphanage, but as soon as Ikuto started junior high he took all sorts of part-time jobs to earn money and with that money and the money their parents had left them, they started renting this apartment._

_It must've been hard on him..._

Another memory... Why are they all coming so suddenly? O my God, is my life flashing before my eyes?! And... I never knew that about Ikuto... Or did I?

_"Welcome," a voice greeted me. A familiar voice. I looked up to find myself gazing into a pair of sapphire eyes. A pair of eyes that belonged to my best friend's older brother._

_"Ikuto-san, what are you doing here?" I questioned the male. "Are you blind or something?" he responded, motioning to himself. I now noticed what he was wearing. A white, long-sleeved shirt and some black dress pants which were covered mostly by a black apron that was tied to his waist. His dark, messy hair was combed back, showing off his forehead that was usually covered by his long bangs._

_Oval glasses adorned his face and in his hands he was holding a notepad and a pen._

_"Oh! You work here?" "No shit, sherlock," was his sarcastic reply. I put my finger to my chin in thought. "Wait, didn't Utau say you worked at that shinsengumi themed restaurant?"_

_"And here, and at the gas station, the convenience store, also at that family restaurant, that sportswear store, I work in that music store on fridays and that cosplay cafe on the weekends," he said while counting all his part-time jobs on his fingers._

_"Wh... That's like seven jobs!" I exclaimed outraged. He narrowed his eyes and gave me an 'are you an idiot' look. "I have to earn money to pay the rent somehow, right?"_

_I looked down, suddenly finding my red all-stars very interesting. "I guess so," I mumbled._

_Ikuto-san sighed. "Look, are you gonna order or not?"_

Ah... That seemed familiar somehow... Could these be the memories I lost in my accident?

_"So, Amu, are you goin' out with Utau's older brother?" my other best friend, Rima Mashiro asked. My face turned bright red and I spit my milk all over the table in surprise. "Wha-what makes you say that?!" I stuttered nervously, wiping my milk-covered mouth with the back of my hand._

_"Well, for starters, every time I ask you to choose the place we eat at, he always seems to coincidentally be there," the dirty blond stated matter-of-factly. "Yes. Coincidentally." "Coincidences like that don't exist, Hinamori Amu. Unless that guy works in every restaurant and cafe in town."_

_I turned my head to the side stubbornly. "You don't know his life." "God, Amu! If you like the guy, just say so!" My face reddened even more. "Do...Don't say that out loud! Th...there's no way I like Ikuto-san! Besides, he's a college student, five years older than me."_

_"Age doesn't matter when it comes to love!" Rima retorted, "nowadays it's fine to be in love with men who are ten or twenty years older than you! So what's a mere five years, huh? And it's not like he's your teacher or anything."_

_My mouth fell open. Rima never really talked much. But why did the subject she DID talk about have to be _this_?! I buried my head in my hands. "...Fine... I guess I do like him... A little, tiny, teensy-weensy, microscopic bit."_

... Oh no...how embarrassing. I do faintly remember something like that... Ugh Rima, how could you do something like that to me?

_Al of a sudden, I heard the sound of an instrument. A guitar? No...a...violin? Yes, a violin! Where was the sound coming from though? I started walking towards the melody. It sounded sad, but it was also very beautiful. I wondered what kind of person was able to produce a wonderful sound like that. _

_Soon enough, I saw the outlines of a person. And he was holding an instrument. Slowly and cautiously I walked closer. My curiosity was getting the better of me. It was as if the music guided me, it was almost magical. As I drew closer, the melody became clearer. I could now hear the pain and sorrow very clearly. It made my heart hurt._

_Finally I could see the person who was playing. It was none other than Ikuto-san. He looked...beautiful under the light of the full moon. A sorrowful expression adorned his face as he moved the bow over the snared instrument with such care and gentleness, as if it would break if he put too much pressure on it. And I couldn't help but be fascinated by him. _

_Ikuto-san finished his song and opened his eyes slowly, revealing his piercing sapphire orbs. My breath hitched. Had he noticed me? _

_The blue-haired man kneeled down and put his violin in a white case, which he then slung over his right shoulder. So he hadn't noticed me-_

_"Amu?" He had. "H...hello, Ikuto-san," I said nervously._

_ "Did you hear me..." I nodded as an answer._

_"I see." "Um...your song was so beautiful. It was happy yet sad. It captivated me," I whispered. Ikuto-san looked surprised. "Really?" His tone was doubtful. "Yeah! I... I'd love to hear you play again." Ikuto-san started walking and passed me. "... Next time." And I could've sworn that I saw the tiniest hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips._

That... I feel as if something similar happened a few weeks ago. It seems I spent a lot of time with Ikuto in the past...

_"Amu," Ikuto's big hands slowly went up to cup my face, making me look at him. I felt as if I would drown is his serious, sapphire eyes, so I turned away. "Amu...I love you." I turned a bright red that could put a tomato to shame. What?! Huh?! Ikuto just said that... that he... That he LOVED me?! Like... Love-love?! Romantic love? All kinds of thoughts passed through my head. _

_"Amu." I was brought back to reality fairly quickly. "Yes?!" Ikuto closed his eyes, slightly irritated. "Amu, will you please pay attention when someone is confessing to you?" "Yes!" This time he sighed in annoyance. "Amu." "I-I'm sorry, I just... I don't know what to do..." I stuttered, flustered._

_The serious look in his eyes returned. "Amu, do you love me?" My face turned even redder, if that was even possible. "I...I..." I struggled to find the right words. Goddammit Amu, just say it already! "Yeah, I actually love you too!" Really? That was the confession of your life and that's what you say? Way to go, Amu._

_A chuckle escaped from Ikuto's mouth and I felt like crying. "Sorry just forget it-" but I was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressed against mine. They were Ikuto's. Of course they were, who else could it be? We stayed like that for a while. And I have to admit that I liked it. A lot._

_After a while we -inevitably- needed air, so we pulled back. It took a while for both of us to catch our breath. "So, this means were going out now, right?"_

Huh? Ikuto and I...used to go out? Ouch... My head hurts... It's throbbing. It hurts...it hurts so much...

_"Ikuto... Stop... Please..." My voice was barely higher than a whisper. "Amu... I can't... hold it any longer." Ikuto, who was towering over me, looked at me with eyes full of lust. I had never seen him like that before. And it scared me._

It hurts.

_I stared at the test in my hand in disbelief. No way... I was only eighteen... So why... Why did it say I was pregnant?_

It hurts.

_"You...you're pregnant?!" Ikuto's voice was filled with disbelief. I nodded slowly, refusing to make eye contact. It stayed silent for a while so I lifted my head reluctantly. I was surprised by what I saw in front of me, to say the least. _

_Ikuto had a giant, cheesy grin plastered on his face. His eyes were...filled with...were those...sparkles?! No way...not in Ikuto's eyes. That wasn't possible._

_"Ikuto?" "Really? Are you serious? That's...that's great!" His voice was filled with excitement this time. Never in my entire time of knowing him had I ever seen him so excited. He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "So I'm gonna be a dad?!" I swallowed. I couldn't take that. He looked so...adorable. I had never seen him like that...ever! _

_"God, I can't believe it, I'm gonna be a dad! W...will it be a girl or a boy? Wait, of course you don't know that yet," Ikuto started going on and on about baby related stuff. It made me feel so bad. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that, in truth, I didn't want this baby at all._

It hurts...

_I did it... I gave birth to a child. A little baby girl. I was happy but...sad. Why did I give birth to her? I was only nineteen. I had just graduated a few months ago. I haven't even gone to college yet. I felt like some girl from teen mom or something._

_I was scared. I couldn't take care of a child! There were still things I wanted to do...but I couldn't now. My breathing sped up, as if I was going to hyperventilate, and I actually felt as if I would._

_My eyes drifted to the side, where Ikuto and our daughter, Miki, lay. OUR daughter. That felt so weird to say... Of course I was happy, but... I can't. I would surely screw everything up. I knew I would._

_No... I couldn't take this anymore..._

_I got up and walked over to the closet, opening it and grabbing a sports bag out of it. I opened the bag and started stuffing my clothes, socks, underwear, etc. into it. Then I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and all that other shit you find in bathrooms and put that in the bag as well._

_After gathering all my belongings, I walked over to the tv. Next to the tv was Ikuto's wallet. Hesitantly I stared at it, thinking should I or shouldn't I? I gritted my teeth and took most of his money out of the wallet. A pain went through my chest; guilt._

_Finally I walked to the front door carefully and quietly, trying my best not to make too much noise that would give me away. With my shoes on my feet and hand on the doorknob, I felt there was no going back. _

_Because I couldn't stand the temptation, I looked over my shoulder for one last time, and immediately regretted it. In front of me was the most heart-wrenching scene ever; Ikuto, whose mouth was slightly open like always, making light snoring sounds, had one arm behind his head and the other around Miki, covering most of her. It was adorable and it made me feel so bad. Seeing Ikuto being the happiest he'd ever been and knowing I was going to ruin it._

_I swallowed, holding back my tears, turned around, opened the door, stepped out into the cold night air, and never looked back._

It hurts! It goddamn friggin hurts like fucking hell! My head is gonna explode! I swear! I wanna scream... I need to scream... Why won't any sound come out of my mouth? I'm scared... I'm... tired. I'm tired of this. I'll just let the darkness consume me... And die.

"Amu." Huh? Ikuto? That's Ikuto's voice, isn't it? Is it real? Or is it another memory?

"I'm sorry, Amu, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have forced you to remember." What? No, you're wrong. It was my fault. I shouldn't have left you. I was stupid, feeling as if I would mess everything up. You're a guy who knows nothing about kids yet you raised Miki to be a wonderful girl. All on your own... Why don't you hate me? You should. You're too kind for your own good.

I don't want to die yet. I still have so much to do... So much I need to tell Ikuto...

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

Slowly but surely, even though it took all my power, I opened my eyes. "That's...really rude...Ikuto..."

And right now I swear, that Ikuto's surprised face, with eyes where tears threatened to fall out of, was the most beautiful sight in the world.

* * *

**G-chan: Awwww, how cute**

**Amu: -/-**

**G-chan: It was 2500 words! That's a round number!**

**Ikuto: So?**

**G-chan: I just thought... well... never mind... I've got half of the next chapter typed out so I don't think it'll take too long... Anyway; honors?**

**Kiseki: This commoner wants you to R&R for motivation and is especially motivated by long reviews, though I think she should use that motivation to serve ME! KING OF THE WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-**


	12. Chapter 12

**G-chan: h...heeeyyyyyy (￣д￣;)**

**Amu: What's wrong?**

**G-chan: uu...uuuuu studying for the test week is killing me...**

**Ikuto: Yes!**

**G-chan: *sends deathglare* well, those tests are the reason I haven't had time to update, but I am now so yay! The last chapter got 15 reviews! Omg! I'm so grateful!**

_**Crismon-Blaze: of course she wouldn't die! So you too... please don't die!**_

_**Kidd13: Ehe... thank you ^^ I will**_

_**StawberryNeko45: Haha yea... But we need some suspense, right?**_

_**fanficgirl85: so... I'm guessing you want a sequel?**_

_**xXxStoryLoverxXx: Of course I won't stop yet! I have a lot more planned out! *smirks***_

_**heyitsme: She does! She is really smart huh...**_

_**Hinamori Ian : Thank you! I did Utau's POV a couple chapters back and that chap had Ikuto's POV as well, so I thought this wouldn't be as disturbing? O well. Glad your keyboards feeling better XP**_

_**Nanomi12: It is~ Thank you!**_

_**15 fallen angel: Yes, yes she does**_

_**Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER: Awwwww thank you!**_

_**blu2012: asdfghjkl It makes me so happy to know people really follow this story! waaaaaa Thank you SOOO much!  
**_

_**JapanLover4ever: haha~ It was really funny! This commercial as well XD thugsalot... awesome -W- I don't have woozworld... I have youtube and Deviantart though... I'm a dude, duhh! No jk I'm a girl. I'll be sure to PM you if I need any R&B songs! Of...of course I'll be your friend! (that sounded so weird) Maybe I'll make a fic where they go to London... that would be kinda cool. My fav character is IKUTO OF COURSE! Hope you slept well and didn't have any scary nightmares cuz of your teacher...It took a while but your cheering and motivating worked! Don't ruin your eyes for meeee!**_

_**xXimmortalXx: Aha...no... they're mostly kids of the main characters...**_

_**1Dbratmixer12: Thank you! TT^TT I will!**_

_**kawaiiangel97 : ehe, thanks. Sorry, I'll try to cut down on the cussing... I put rated T for language in the summary to warn little kids! I'm not insulted at all, don't worry :)**_

**Uwaaaaa thank you so much! Let's get on with the chapter now!**

**Musashi: G-chan does not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters...degozaimasu**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

Time had flown by since Amu's release from the hospital. It was now november. I would be turning thirty in a few weeks. I sighed and watched my breath swirl in the cold air.

I always hated waiting for Miki in the winter since it's always so cold. I shivered and stuffed my hands deeper into my pockets.

Amu had remembered everything by now. Never had I expected that to happen so soon, but I'm happy it did. The only thing is... I have no clue where we stand now. Sure, she remembered all the things we did when we were a couple and sure she remembered that Miki is her daughter...but apart from that, it was as if nothing had changed at all. Okay, so she calls me by my first name but other than that...

I sighed again. I had no idea. Were we a couple now, or something? But she never said anything about that. Hell, maybe she doesn't even love me anymore. I groaned. This was so confusing. I really thought Amu might come live with us like before, but she's still living in her own apartment.

Ah, screw this. I let my head fall back and looked at the sky. It was dark. Maybe it would snow soon.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Standing in front of me was a woman, a bit younger that me. I recognised her as the mother of one of the kids here. No idea whose, though.

"Ts...Tsukiyomi-san," she began, "is it true... That Hinamori-sensei is the mother of your daughter?"

I raised an eyebrow. Sure, just come and randomly ask me questions about my personal life, woman I've never spoken to before.

I scratched the back of my head, irritated. "Yes," was all I answered. "Really! Wow, that's so romantic! She had amnesia right? And now she remembers! Oh how wonderful!"

I wasn't even listening to her babbling anymore. It was just annoying.

The doors of the building opened and a load of toddlers flooded out. Among them, I spotted Miki, who came running towards me, tackling me in a hug. "Hello, papa," she greeted. "Hey, Miki," I replied, patting her head.

"How was school today?" "It was fun! We made paper hats!" "I see..." I started spacing out. That happened quite often lately, for some reason. "Ne, papa, when is mama going to start living with us?"

"Hah?" It was scary how sharp Miki was at her age. "I...don't know if she ever will." "But you and mama love each other, right?"

... Did we? I knew that I loved her, even now, but did she still love me? Shouldn't she have said something, though? Or was she expecting me to make the first move? Ugh, women are so complicated.

Miki squeezed my hand to make me look down at her. Her face was flushed and was complemented by a small smile. "When papa and mama get married, can I be the bridesmaid-san?" I couldn't help but smile at Miki's words. "Sure you can," I answered. Miki's smile grew by the second. She started talking about the weddings she always saw on tv and asked me if our wedding would be anything like that. I just smiled awkwardly and said I didn't know yet. And started worrying about what kind if shows she watched at her age.

* * *

"So, Ikuto, what's going on with you and Amu?" Utau, who was sitting at our table, asked. God, why did every woman I know want to get involved in my personal life that involved Amu?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Utau, you should be more precise." I answered, turning back to the meal I was cooking. My blond sister pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "I'm your beautiful, loving little sister! Tell me about your love life! I have a right to know, don't I?" She whined.

I looked Utau over. It was very clear to see that she was pregnant now. It was like her stomach had inflated. Kukai had told me that the doctor said she would have twins. I hope she'll be able to handle it.

"Neeee, Ikutooooo, stop checking your sister out and tell me! Have you confessed? Have you PROPOSED?!"

"I haven't done any of that!" I yelled irritated. I ran a hand through my dark, messy hair and continued. "Nothing has really changed, actually."

"Eehh? But...you had a child together! She remembers that, SOMETHING should've happened by now, right?"

I continued stirring through the pasta sauce I was making. "Look, Utau, why don't you use that enthusiasm in helping me cook? Start the pasta." A 'tch' sound was heard as Utau stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "Stingy," I heard her mutter under her breath.

After a while of cooking Utau spoke once again. "If you don't make some kind of move, nothing will change. Amu might get taken away by some guy."

Dammit. I hated it when Utau was right... It was so annoying. The sauce started bubbling which caught my attention and made me forget about the woman standing next to me. "Ikuto, don't ignore me," Utau said. "Huh?"

Utau banged her head on the counter, making a loud 'thud' sound. "How the hell can you get distracted so easily?!"

I chuckled as I turned off the heat, not saying anything else. Utau puffed her cheeks. "...You're so annoying."

"Miki, food's ready," I called over my shoulder, completely ignoring Utau once more. "Gaaaaahhhh!" Utau screamed, banging her head on the counter again. Repeatedly this time.

While she was doing that, I laid the table and sat down with Miki. "Is Utau-oba-san okay...?" "She's never been okay to begin with, Miki. So don't worry." Her golden eyes filled with confusion before she nodded and took a sip of her water.

"Dammit, Ikuto! If you're gonna insult me, then I'm gonna call Amu over!" Utau's muffled voice came from the kitchen. My fork nearly dropped to the floor at the sound of her statement. "Wha- Why would you do tha-" But Utau was already dialling Amu's number.

"Ah~ Amu?" She turned her gaze to me and smirked, making me glare. "Yeah, Ikuto wants you to come over to eat dinner with us~! Yeah... Uhuh... Great! See you later!" She hung up and gave me the most evil smile I had ever seen on her face in my entire life. "So, guess who's coming to dinner?" My glare hardened. "Hey, Utau, sometimes I wonder if you really hate me, enjoy causing me pain, or both."

A pair of arms wrapped around me, of course they belonged to Utau. "Hmmm, probably both." She laughed.

Finally, the doorbell rang, which signalled Amu's arrival. For some reason, my body tensed. Why would I be nervous? I felt as if something really bad would happen.

Miki ran over to the door excitedly and pulled it open, causing it to bang into the wall. Never knew she was that strong. "Mama!" She hugged Amu's legs, who patted her head awkwardly in return. Guess she still wasn't that used to being 'mama' yet.

"Hey, Amu! Took you long enough, we're gonna have to warm the food up in the microwave now," Utau said.

A nervous laugh escaped Amu's lips. "Oh...sorry." While all this was happening I walked over to the microwave and heated our dinner up again, then placed the now warm dishes on the table and sat down as well.

Miki and I clapped our hands together and said 'itadakimasu' in synch. We always did this before we ate, it became a ritual before we knew it. "Itadakimasu!" Utau said cheerfully before digging into her pasta. "I...itadakimasu," Amu mumbled before doing the same.

"Oh, it's good, Ikuto," Utau complimented me. "Of course it is! Papa's food is the best food in the whole entire world, no, the universe!" Miki's words made the slightest tint of pink appear on my face, but no one noticed it, thankfully.

Amu looked at the plate in front of her doubtfully, then took a bite and then her face lit up. "Wow, it really is good! How's that possible? You've never been able to cook before, you even burnt toast!" "Well, I had to fead Miki somehow, right?" The air turned tense after I said that. Maybe that came out colder than I meant it to...

"Oh... I see..." Amu started picking at her pasta.

Damn, I really made the air awkward, huh...? We ate the rest of our meal in silence. I got an irritated glared from Utau throughout dinner. Her expression was easy to read to me, it practically screamed; 'oh my friggin God, Ikuto, you stupid asshole. You sure screwed this up.'

"Thanks for the food," everyone announced after we finished the meal. "Utau, come help me wash up," I asked her as I started collecting all the plates. "Eeehhhh? Do I have to?" she complained. "Don't be such a pain, Utau."

Finally, shuffling noises were heard, so I presumed Utau had given in and was going to dry off. But instead of Utau, I found Amu standing besides me. "Um... I'll help, if you don't mind," she mumbled. "Oh...okay," I replied.

An awkward silence hung in the air as we washed the pans and dishes and all those stuff. I occasionally stole a glance at Amu. She looked flustered and it seemed as if she was trying to avoid looking at me. I pouted and opened my mouth to speak:

"Have you been avoiding me, Amu?" She jumped in return. "Wh-what are you talking about, Ikuto?" She answered, still avoiding my gaze, it seemed as if she was polishing the plate she was holding with even more pressure.

My pout grew. "Amu, you remember everything now, right? Then why do we seem even more distant?" "Th-that's not true..." "Amu... I don't get this anymore. If you really don't want anything to do with me and Miki then don't come here and eat dinner with us like nothing's wrong!" My voice grew louder and I felt I was gonna lose it. My hands, that were holding a bowl, were beginning to shake, almost uncontrollably.

"Ooooooookay~! I think it's time for papa and mama to go for a walk, don't you agree, Miki-chan?" Utau's cheerful voice came from behind us. Both Amu and I turned around to see her with Miki sitting on her lap. Our daughter was nodding her head in agreement.

"You two should calm down by walking in the cool winter air, right," it actually sounded more like a statement than a question and I'm sure she meant it that way.

I looked at Amu, who also looked at me. "I guess...it wouldn't hurt, huh," I admitted while scratching the back of my head. "Yeah...I guess not," Amu agreed.

"Then that's that! Have fun you two!" Utau started shoving coats into our arms and then pushed us outside. "Have fun you two," she announced before closing the door behind us.

We stood outside the door awkwardly. "Shall we get going then?" I suggested. "Yeah...let's."

We started walking down the stairs and towards the park. None of us said anything, we just...walked. I felt the need to start a conversation, but I had no idea whatsoever what to talk about. I sighed. My breath was visible in the cold winter air once again.

"So, uh, it's gonna be your birthday in a few weeks, huh?" Amu asked me. So she had taken the initiative to start a conversation... At least things wouldn't be so awkward now. "Oh, yeah, I guess so," I replied.

"Thirty, huh... Time flies, doesn't it?" "Yep," I answered, popping the 'p'. The awkward silence returned again. We always used to know what to talk about before so I wasn't really used to this.

After a while it started getting even colder so I put my hands in my coat-pockets. My eyes traveled to Amu, who was hugging her arms to keep herself warm. I noticed she wasn't wearing gloves or a scarf. She must be really cold...

Should I...or shouldn't I...? I hesitated. Why not? It's just a friendly gesture, right? I took a deep breath and grabbed Amu's small hand, then put it in my pocket, still holding it if course.

"Ikuto?! What are you doing?!" She protested. "What does it look like? I'm keeping you warm."

"B-but..." "Look, do you wanna freeze or at least be kinda warm?!" I interrupted her. This made her shut up. "You are so stubborn, you know that?" She pouted. "Not as stubborn as you."

"Wha- don't you dare go there!"

"Too late."

"Mou! Iku-"

Amu stopped in mid-sentence. "Amu? What's..." She pointed upwards so I followed her finger. White dots were falling down from the sky, covering the ground. "Snow."

"It's snowing!" Amu exclaimed happily. She released my hand and ran, arms wide, head tilted back so she was looking at the sky. Then she started twirling around, laughing.

I couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of me. She was such a kid at times. "It's snowing, Ikuto! It's snowing!" she laughed.

"I can see that." I couldn't help but laugh with her. She reminded me so much of Miki at the moment. It was really obvious Miki was Amu's daughter.

Amu narrowed her eyes. Huh? What did I do now? I just laughed... She started walking towards me, her feet leaving petite footprints in the fresh snow. And she tackled me. My eyes opened wide as we fell on the ground. Our fall was cushioned by the snow. A lot had fallen in such a short time.

"Amu, what was that?!" She just laughed. "You're probably always acting like a responsible dad, right? You should act like a kid once in a while."

... So she did feel bad? She wanted me to relax? A smirk appeared on my face for the first time in a long while. "You asked for it!"

I grabbed her shoulders and rolled around, so our positions were reversed. Only Amu imitated me and started rolling as well... And that's how we started rolling around in the snow, laughing all the while. After a couple of minutes we were exhausted, so we lay sprawled out next to each other, still giggling.

Both of us were completely covered in snow, but none of us seemed to mind.

"You...put up a good fight... Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Amu breathed through her giggling fits. "Touché, Hinamori Amu."

Hinamori Amu, huh... How I wanted her name to be Tsukiyomi Amu... It sounded so right...

"Ne... Amu... What do you think about your name?"

"Huh? I kinda like it, I guess... Hinamori Amu..."

"How would you like being Tsukiyomi Amu?"

* * *

**G-chan: O.O**

**Ikuto: (⊙.⊙)**

**Amu: What... a lame proposal...**

**Ikuto: (꒪⌓꒪)**

**G-chan: S...sorry... It was a long chappy though! It's the second time in a row I've reached over 2400 words! YAAAAYYY Oh, also, if I were to make a sequel, what should it be about? Should it be a one-shot or another long series like this...? Tell me! And I probably will do it! A-ny-way~ honors?**

**Musashi: ... Please R&R to make G-chan update faster and motivate her by long reviews though she will most likely not be able to update next week due to her tests and might not survive her 90 minute long maths test...degozaimasu...**

**Amu: AAHH! Ikuto! Your soul!**

**Ikuto: (́◉◞౪◟◉)**


	13. Chapter 13

**G-****chan: Ha-ha-ha-ha I'm alive, I'm alive, ha-ha-ha-ha I'm aliiiii-**

**Ikuto: seriously? Beegees?!**

**G-chan: Well, why not? So, I actually survived the test week and I now have FREEDOM...ish... I only have to go in to bring the books back and get the rqpports and stuff. Last chappy got 17 reviews! Omygod! Thanks so much! I really enjoyed them, some of you liked Ikuto's proposal and others hated it. That was fun to see XD**

_**Nanomi12: thank you! Glad you think so! And thank you for the encouragement!  
**_

_**15 fallen angel: Ah, that makes me so relieved...**_

_**Kiddxx: aha... I hope the fluffiness in this chapter makes up for it!**_

_**MusicalAnimeFreak: yup, he did ^^**_

_**gammer27: yup, cuz I'm evil *v***_

_**Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER: ehe thank chuu  
**_

_**Crismon-Blaze: yes! Hmmm... Interesting sugfestions, don't worry, they're not boring! Σ（・□・；）beautiful story?! That's too much!**_

_**Guest: thank you! And... A spelling mistake?! Noooo that burns! That buuuurns! I can't believe that! It makes me so happy to hear people say stuff like that! Thank you so much!**_

_**blu2012: yeah, sorry... Some parts were kinda sloppy. I just felt like making a wintery chapter... Dunno why... It probably will be a one-shot...and thank you! I think you'll enjoy the fluffiness in here~!**_

_**Fii-chan: aha you posted the same review twice(with one extra sentence). Aahhh so happy you liked the proposal enough to fangirl! Let's fangirl together! Yup yup, definitaly a one-shot. They'll probably be really lovey-dovey =w=**_

_**SuperPenguin123: (love ur username btw) hmm, if you read this chapter I think you can guess where I'm gonna go with this story. You are right, though -x-**_

_**PrincessSkylar: thank you! But what could the long series be about?!**_

_**Otter4242: thank you! This chap will explain where the story will go~**_

_**JapanLover4ever: omg such aong review! Uuu that makes me so happy! You're making a fic?! I can't wait to read it! Ah~ thank goodness Xp haha we do! I can be pretty awkward too actually... I like ponies too! If I survived my tests I'm sure you'll survive spanish! I'm alive, so don't die, do it for Adventure Time! Ooh! We could watch each other! My name is the same as on ff(link is on my profile actuallt) I think I found you but I'm not sure... Oohh co-writing would be fun! Okay, I secretly love rwgular show and the amazing world of gumball. I've never really watched adventure time before because I keep missing it on tv... Those jokes are funny XD I'm happy you like that! Once again an awesome sign-off **_

_**lilbreezy: thank you! That makea me so happy! But...it'll have to stop one day ;.; married life... *smirks***_

_**xXxStoryLoverxXx: thank you! Hehe it is ^^**_

**uuu thank you all so much! Let's get on with the story!**

**Kusukusu: G-chan does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters. Kusukusukusukusu XD**

* * *

"_ Ne... Amu... What do you think about your name?"_

_"Huh? I kinda like it, I guess... Hinamori Amu..."_

_"How would you like being Tsukiyomi Amu?"_

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

... I... What the hell... Did I just say?! That...that sounded like a... proposal...?! Did I honestly propose like that?! That was so...so... Lame! God! No way! Why?! Wait...maybe she didn't hear it? Yeah, maybe she didn't... Always look on the bright side of li- What? No, I hate that song! Gaaahhh what am I thinking about at a time like this?! Calm down Ikuto. Just calm down. Take a deep breath...

I did as I thought and breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. I had to look at Amu... Tell her I didn't mean it like that... That it wasn't a proposal... It wasn't! It wasn't, right? Besides, if I were to propose it would be on a beach in the sunset! Yeah! I...I didn't even have the rings...

... Are you kidding me? Inside of my left coat-pocket...I could feel two rings... My proposal rings that I bought 5 years ago... Damn you Utau.

Maybe... Maybe I could talk myself out of this? But what would I say? That it was a joke? But I would never joke about that. I didn't want to. Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh why did I have to be such an idiot? And you call yourself an adult?!

I slowly looked at Amu. Just as I feared, her whole face was red. No, it looked like her whole body was red. She took it seriously...! Dammit!

"I-I-I-Iku..." She couldn't even get her words out. She was so embarrassed. What should I do? What should I do? Calm down. You're a man, aren't you? I took another breath and braced myself.

Snow fell to the ground as I sat upright. My hand went into my left pocket and my fingers wrapped around one of the rings. Slowly, I removed my hand from my pocket. This was it. It was now or never.

Sapphire orbs stared into honey-golden ones as I opened my mouth to say the one sentence that would either make my life or ruin it. My serious gaze made her uncomfortable. "Hinamori Amu..." I breathed, "will you marry me?" I said it... I actually said it. I felt exhilaration go through me. Everything started going faster; my heartbeat, my breathing. What… what was she gonna say? Scared. I was scared stiff. But I didn't show it. I just kept looking at her, so intensely that she couldn't look away even if she wanted to.

After what seemed like forever, her lips parted, signaling the beginning of her answer. This was it. Do or die. I awaited her answer in agony. The suspension was killing me!

"Don't… Don't tease me like that, Ikuto," were the words that escaped her mouth. Huh? Tease…? She actually thought that I was teasing her? "Amu…" I began, but she cut me off.

"Just don't, okay?! Cause… Cause I'll take it seriously! I'll seriously think you wanna marry me!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes, threatening to fall out. No… This wasn't the thing that should be happening. So this is karma?

I gritted my teeth and squeezed her arms, keeping them firmly in place. "Let go, Ikuto!" she struggled against my hold. "I won't, Amu! Not until you answer me! I'm serious, Amu. I'm dead serious. I love you. You and Miki are the most important people to me. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." Ugh…that sounded so cheesy… I just can't propose, can I?

Ah, to hell with it. Slowly, I grabbed her hand. I gently hovered the ring over her ring finger and looked at her, so many emotions visible in my usually emotionless, unreadable eyes. "I'll ask you one more time; Hinamori Amu, will you marry me?" Amu's eyes widened, a blush appeared on her face and she started stuttering incoherent words. But finally, a big grin cracked on her face, now stained with tears. "Yes," she whispered, "yes, I'll marry you."

Yes… she said yes. She said yes. She said yes! All sorts of emotions flowed through me; happiness, love, relief… She said yes to the proposal I hadn't even planned on giving. I felt nearly as happy as the time when I first saw Miki. Amu's happy expression probably mirrored mine; though I had a feeling my grin was even wider.

I hugged her, I hugged her so tight and I didn't want to let go and she hugged me back. We started rolling around again so I was on top of her. And then I kissed her, with so much passion, as if all of my feelings were poured into that one kiss. I touched her whole body and kissed every visible part of it, claiming her as my own. Amu was mine, and nobody could ever change that fact. Finally… after all the bad things that had happened to me… after my parents' brutal death, working till exhaustion, Amu leaving us to fend for ourselves, after all that I felt as if from now on I could finally be happy.

Suddenly, I felt Amu's hand on my cheek. Her thumb wiping away some kind of wet substance, confusing me. "You don't have to cry, ya big dummy," she laughed. Huh? I lifted my hands up to my eyes and sure enough… I felt tears.

"Weren't you the one who told me I was allowed to act like a kid once in a while?" I joked. "So come on, Amu, spoil me~" I rested my head on her lap and looked up into her beautiful eyes. A gentle smile adorned her face as she started stroking me, like a cat.

"I can see why Miki drew cat ears and a tail on you that time, Ikuto. You really are a big cat."

I pouted, but then smirked. I lifted my head up from Amu's lap and slowly moved to her ear, which I then licked.

"Gaaah! What was that?"

I licked my lips, my smirk still visible. "It's fine cuz I'm just a big cat, right?" I continued to lick her, nuzzle into her neck, hair and purr while I was at it. "Y-you're embarrassing me, you big pervert."

"You're gonna be stuck with me for the rest of your life now, so it's best to get used to it while you can, don't you agree?"

"Is there still time for me to take my 'yes' back?"

"Nope."

Our faces were right in front of each other. Both of us moved in slowly and we kissed once more. Her soft lips were pressed against mine. This was one of those times were I wished time would just stop right here and now. I guess people really do wish for that sometimes, huh?

* * *

"You say what now?!" Utau yelled. I swear, for a moment I actually felt my hair being blown back, even if it was just a tiny bit.

"You heard it, right? Amu and I are getting married." I hugged the pink haired woman to my side, making her blush. "You…but…when…" Ahh… It was so fun seeing Utau helpless like this. No, I'm not a sadist, it's just… a feeling all siblings have once in a while, right?

A thud sound was heard and all three of us turned our heads in the direction the sound had come from. Miki stood in behind a doll she had most likely just let fall to the ground. "Papa and mama… are going to… get married?" the hope was evident in her voice.

"Yep, we are," I answered.

Sparkles and stars appeared out of nowhere and started surrounding Miki, her big eyes even wider and her smile covering the biggest part of her face. I guess she was happy?

"Y...Yaaaaayy! Finally! I-I can be the braidsmaid-san, right? You promised, right, papa?"

"Yeah, yeah, calm down," I chuckled. "Since when? I didn't know anything about this? How?" Utau started muttering things to herself in confusion.

"What, you don't want your precious nii-san to get married? You want him to die alone?" I faked a hurt voice, just to tease her even more.

"I-I never said that!" She paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm happy for you, Ikuto." Before I knew it, I was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. "Utau...you're chocking me," I managed to get out.

"Shut up and let me hug you, stupid." A small smile appeared on my face as I hugged het back. "It's so creepy you're marrying my best friend." "I can't deny that one..." I agreed with Utau.

We continued talking about wedding plans, but after a while the conversation turned to stuff like wedding dresses and hair&make-up and stuff I just didn't feel comfortable talking about, so I slowly backed away, leaving the two women to chat by themselves.

Miki walked up to me while I sat down near the table. I patted the space in between my legs, inviting her to sit, which she did. "I think it'll be weird to see papa all dressed up," was the first thing she said.

"So you want me to wear nothing?" I joked. Miki blushed a deep shade of red. "E...ew! That's disgusting!" Why...did that feel kind of hurtful? I brushed that thought off. My hand instinctively went up to stroke my daughter's head. She didn't complain, so I didn't stop.

"After the wedding, will mama come and live with us?"

"Yeah, I'll force her if she doesn't want to."

"Will we spend a lot of time together?"

"Yep, to make up for those five years."

"Will we be a happy family?"

"Uh... I hope so."

"Will I get a brother or sister?"

Pink tinted my cheeks. That was not something I had expected. I hugged Miki closer and hid my face in her blue hair. "I...hope so." Truth is, I'd love to give Miki a little brother or sister. She'd make a great older sister.

But...would Amu want another kid? Is this place even big enough for another person? We'd probably have to move into a bigger apartment... Maybe even a real house. And we did not have the money for that.

* * *

Utau had left and she was most probably going to spread the information about Amu's and my engagement on every social network she was on; which was a lot.

Miki had fallen asleep along time ago, seeing as it was nearly twelve, in other words it was nearly tomorrow.

I only noticed how tired I really was after Utau left. Today had been exhausting. I never want to experience anything like today again. Honestly, the whole day I felt as if i was gonna explode from nerves. Though, at the same time, today was also one of the best days in my life. God, if that didn't sound cheesy then I don't know anymore.

A warm hand intertwined with mine and I turned around to look at Amu. Her face was flushed pink with embarrassment. "So... Am I going to sleep here tonight?" She asked.

"Well, aren't you gonna live here from now on? At least for the time being." Amu's facial expression turned into a slightly surprised one. "You...you sure?"

I hugged Amu closer, still holding her hand, as I smirked at her. "Well, it's more like I won't take no for an answer."

She laughed. An adorable laugh that I had missed so much. The cute one where she accidentally snorts in the middle and then gets all embarrassed.

We decided to get ready for bed ourselves since (regrettably) we both had to work the next day. I hope I'll be able to keep my eyes open. And not accidentally cut myself instead if a violin or something.

I finished before Amu so I hopped into the futon first. A couple of minutes later Amu emerged from the bathroom and walked towards me. At least that's what I think... I was half asleep and struggling immensely to keep my eyes open.

I think she started stroking my hair but I can't be sure. I heard shuffling and felt something warm lie beside me, which meant she had decided to sleep in the same futon as me. Not that I mind, really.

"I'm really glad you proposed to me, Ikuto." So am I. "I never thought we would ever be like this again." Me neither. "I'm so happy you forgave me." Of course I forgive you. "... I hope...we can have another child together one day, before you're too old that is." Ah... I'm probably dreaming now, huh? No way in hell would Amu ever say that in real life.

I felt myself slowly drift off into unconsciousness, though not before hearing Amu whisper something else. "I love you, Ikuto."

Unconsciously, I mumbled something back. "You..too..."

I felt something warm and slightly wet against my cheek, but even now I'm not quite sure if that was reality or a dream. But either way, I have to admit that I liked it.

**G-chan: yeah, reasonable lenght chapter~ aawww how fluffy! Did you all like that? Did it make up for the proposal? Well, I'm free, so more updates! yaayy! Final arc is coming up~ also... Instead of their future, should I write a sequel about their past? A prequel... If more people want a sequel about their happy married life... Then so be it! Wellp~ honours?**

**Kusukusu: R&R to motivate G-chan to update! And long reviews will make her happy and stuff! kusukusukusukusu...**


	14. Chapter 14

**G-chan: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JapanLover4ever! It took blood, sweat and tears but I managed to update on your actual birthday!**

**Amu: yay!**

**Ikuto: yay**

**G-chan: Thank you soooo much for all the wonderful reviews! Can you believe we're already at 150?! Σ（・□・；）**

**_StawberryNeko45: asdfghjkl I'm so happy you're happy! QwQ_**

**_Nanomi12: haha, he does, doesn't he? Yay! finally, huh?_**

**_xXxStoryLoverxXx: hehe we'll see CX_**

**_Kidd13: ehe, did it make up for last chapter?_**

**_MusicalAnimeFreak: yaayy! Don't worry, I will  
_**

**_15 fallen angel: woeeehoeeeeeee!_**

**_PrincessSkylar: thank you so much ^^_**

**_Fii-chan: he is, isn't he? Thank you, I pased them all :D yes, a sequel about their lovey-dovey life is almost certain._**

**_Crismon-Blaze: hehehe. It's just what I think a man would feel. Who knows what goed through their head? XD_**

**_blu2012: haha thank you! Ahh... More pressure..._**

**_rosamea: aaaahh thank you! It's okay, every review makes me super happy! You're too kind TT^TT I'm kind sad too_**

**_SuperPenguin123: maybe... But not happy? They'll probably have occasional fights about stupid things :p_**

**_Guest: o my god I feel so honoured to be your first amuto fanfic! Uuuu thank you sooooo much! I hope I live up to your expectations!_**

**_JapanLover4ever: thank youuuuuu! It'll be about their future! Uuuu thank you! And thanks for all the AT info! You're like an expert OvO yup I can watch it on cartoon network. Aaww haha! Let's hope she got it from Amu... Or maybe she's a vampire in disguise... She does look like Miki the shugo chara, only way bigger . I'll start with those eps :) *creepy face back* I updated in time! My b-day present for you~ hope you had a great day!_**

**thank you! 15 reviews! Too much! Well, let's get on with the story. It's kind of a filler, no wedding yet ;D**

**Hayato: Ohayahho! G-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters-nyan~!**

**Ikuto: wait-you're not even in this anime!**

* * *

_Unconsciously, I mumbled something back. "You..too..."_

_I felt something warm and slightly wet against my cheek, but even now I'm not quite sure if that was reality or a dream._

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

"So, you nervous?" Kukai, my brother- in-law, asked. "Why on earth would I be nervous?" "Well, getting married is a big deal to some people, okay!" He faked an overly dramatic voice. I sighed at his stupidity.

The wedding was going to be on new years eve. Amu thought that would be 'romantic' or something. But I'm glad it's gonna be sooner rather than later. Though it also means my birthday will come first, which I'll probably comletely forget about during all this commotion.

Anyway, since Kukai is already married, he insists on planning everything for me. Says he's my senpai in life now, whatever that means. Like right now, he dragged me out of my apartment so I could get fitted for tuxes. Isn't that something you should leave till last? Well, in my book it was.

I was quite uncomfortable with all these women measuring me and putting safety pins in the tux I already had on. But Kukai seemed amused with this.

"So, Utau is gonna be Amu's maid of honour..." he started, trailing of slightly at the end, "and since I'm helping you plan most of this..." His emerald eyes seemed to grow even bigger as he stared at me through his brown bangs, rocking back and forth on the couch he had claimed as his own for the last hour or so. I sighed. I knew there had to be some kind of catch, even though I never really expected this.

"Look, Kukai, if you wanna be MY maid of honour all you have to do is say so," I smirked, even wider when Kukai looked at me in confusion. I decided to go just a bit further. "I'm sure these nice ladies here wouldn't mind fitting you for a dress, oh but it'll have to be blue, okay? I'm sure it'd suit you." Kukai's face reddened and I started laughing. "Y-you know that's not what I meant!" he sputtered, "ah, damn you, Tsukiyomi."

My laughter faded after a while and I made sure I wouldn't burst into laughter again before I spoke. "Sorry, sorry. I'm kidding. Of course you can be my best man."

Kukai's face lit up and he fist-pumped the air. "Get in!" He really was a big kid, wasn't he? "Y'know, it took me ten years, but I've finally discovered that you're not such a bad guy, Tsukiyomi." Kukai grinned and gave his signature 'thumbs up'. That statement really pissed me off for some reason, but I decided to remain calm. "Ah...well, I already knew from the beginning that you were an idiot, and in these ten years you haven't proved me wrong yet."

"...You're a cruel, heartless man, Tsukiyomi, Ikuto." "I'm so glad you finally noticed." Kukai grabbed a pillow from the couch he was sitting on, buried his face into it and started screaming. Oh, how fun it was to tease my sister's husband.

Finally, we left the store, though not before Kukai forced me to buy a white tux with a black tie. The thing is, I don't really feel comfortable in white... Guess this was his revenge.

"It's noon, should we go grab something to eat?" Kukai suggested while glancing at the digital clock on his phone. "Only if it's your treat." "I really hate you sometimes, Tsukiyomi," Kukai muttered, but loud enough for me to hear.

After debating about where to go eat for a couple of minutes, we decided to go to Kukai's favourite ramen shop, well, in stead of listening to my opinion he just grabbed my arm and started dragging me away.

Oh well, so be it, I didn't hate ramen, anyway. Kukai practically ran towards the bar and ordered as soon as the man behind the bar turned his attention towards the brunette. "One pork bone ramen, please!" He ordered.

I walked over slowly and sat down. "And you, sir?" The man behind the bar asked. "Oh, same," I answered. Both of us also ordered a beer-well, why not?- and occasionally took sips while we waited for our food.

"What's Amu up to today? I didn't see her when I went to pick you up," Kukai asked me out of the blue. I took another sip of my beer before answering. "Utau dragged her and Miki off somewhere, said that she should enjoy her life as a single lady while she still can."

"Oh! That gives me an idea! You could hold a stag party, or something! Y'know, on the last day of you being a bachelor," he suggested. "I've been living with Miki, MY DAUGHTER, for all these years, so I don't really think you can call me that."

"Aaww, c'mon, it's like a tradition! I had one, wasn't it awesome?" Kukai whined. I glared at him over the rim of my glass. "I wouldn't know, cause I wasn't invited." My brother-in-law froze completely and started laughing nervously. "Oh...you...must've slipped my mind... Oh hey! Our food's here!" Kukai quickly grabbed his bowl and started eating- much like how a pig would.

I decided to be polite and quickly thanked the person who gave me my food and started eating as well. I had to admit that it good. So Kukai's taste wasn't all that bad, huh.

We ate the rest of our food in silence. The only sound coming from a group of older men sitting a few seats away from us, chatting loudly while they ate. I ordered another beer, just because I could.

"Tsukiyomi, you shouldn't drink too much, y'know. Weren't you already drunk after two glasses last time?" I heard Kukai warn me. For some reason his voice sounded very far away.

"What are you talking about, Kuuuukaii?" I started chuckling and then noticed something strange. "Neeeeeeeee, Kuuuukaiii? Since when were there two of you?" Both of the Kukai's gave me a confused expression.

"...The hell are you talking about, Tsukiyomi?" I started tasting around with both of my hands until they finally rested on one of the faces. I proceeded with moving my hands down his face while I patted it, then started pulling his cheeks.

"Oohhh, you have really stretchy cheeks, Kukai~!" I giggled. "Oh mai Ghod, Tshukiyhomi, you're drunk ahlrheady?" Kukai's voice was muffled due to my hands stretching his mouth.

"Ahaha~! You sound funny, Kuuukaaaaii~!" I started laughing even harder, earning several looks from other customers.

Kukai grabbed my hands and pulled them from his cheeks. "You SERIOUSLY can't hold your liquor, can you?" I continued giggling, occasionally letting a hiccup escape from my mouth.

"C'mon, Tsukiyomi, let's get you outta here." Kukai got up and draped one of my arms over his shoulder, hoisting me up. As I stood up, everything started spinning. I stumbled and nearly fell, but Kukai caught me before I hit the ground.

"Aaah, what a weak boy you are! When you can drink endlessly without getting drunk, that's when you know you're a real man!" One of the older men sitting next to us called out.

"Oh crap," Kukai muttered, suddenly gripping me tighter, trying to drag me away. "Haaaaaahh?! What was that, old maaaan?!" I yelled. "You heard me, you ain't no man!" He retorted. That's when I snapped.

"Whaaaaaattt?! Shaddup you old guy! What do you know, huuuhhh?" As I walked over to him, the man got from his stool. I towered over the man, smirking crookedly. "Say that again, you tiny bastard?!" I started laughing, almost psychotically, occasionally hiccuping.

"Let it GO Tsukiyomi," Kukai grunted as he began dragging me out of the shop, though not before putting money for our food on the bar counter, mouthing something that looked like 'I'm sorry.' Either that or 'marry me', but since he's already married and I never heard anything about him being drawn to men I decided to go with the first one.

"You are no fun, Kuuukaaaiiii!" I complained. "It's your fault for getting drunk!" With every step I took I started swaying more. It actually felt kinda nice. I started humming a song. I think it was a theme tune from an anime Miki watches.

"Why aren't you always like this, Tsukiyomi?" Kukai muttered. "Hmmmmm? What are ya talkin' abouuuuut?" "Never mind."

I was dragged through the city, still humming, until I saw my apartment complex. "Ah~ look, Kukai~ it's my home~!" I pointed towards the large building. Kukai sighed. "Yup..."

We climbed the stairs and Kukai rang the doorbell. "It's open!" a voice called from inside. Supporting me with both his hands, he kicked the door open and practically threw me inside.

"Whoa!" A female voice yelped as I fell face-first onto the floor. I looked up and saw a shocked Amu. Amu...

"Amu~~!" I called out as I jumped up and tackled her in a hug. "Eh? Ikuto, what's wrong?" I nuzzled my face in her neck. "A~mu~" I purred. Said pink-head's face turned a thousand shaded of red.

"Kukai, what..."

"He's drunk."

"Oh."

"A~mu~ don't ignore meeee!" I moaned, hugging her tighter. "Aaah, Ikuto, don't do that!" Instead of doing as she asked, I just hugged her even tighter.

"Amu... I like you... No, I loooooove you! This much!" I spread my arms out as far as I could manage, indicating just how big my love for her was. A big grin was stretched across my face as I watched Amu burst into a fit of laughter.

"Um...what's wrong with papa?" Miki suddenly appeared from under our recently set up kotatsu and gave me a worried look. I ran up to her and bent down, so our eyes were level.

"You know? Papa also loves Miki thiiiiiis much!" Again, I spread my arms wide, not being able to go much further than when I showed Amu. "Ehe, papa, you're acting weird." "Hmmm? I'm not acting weird at aaaal! Ah! I know, let's sing that opening song together! From that anime that was on this morning!"

Before Miki could say anything I started singing, earning even more laughter from Amu and Kukai. But instead of laughing as well, Miki started singing along, occasionally giggling.

The room started spinning and spinning even more than it already was. Heeeh, how weird. I laughed before falling onto my stomach and passing out.

* * *

The day after my little... 'incident' was a blur. I can faintly remember toilets and throwing up, but nothing more than that. I tried to forget about it and just get on with planning the wedding.

We had a chapel booked, since Amu wanted to get married in a church-again; cause it's 'romantic'. But who am I to complain? Utau insisted on singing as our entertainment, and since both Amu and me know she has a really good voice, we agreed.

Yup, we had nearly everything planned already, even though it's still a few weeks away (which I was very relieved about seeing as it would save a lot of panicking later on). But... I couldn't help but feel like I was forgetting something.

"...up... Wake up..." Someone was calling for me? No, I was still tired, let me sleep. I turned to lie on my side, snuggling even more underneath the warm blanket. "Wake up~..." The same voice sang. This time I pulled the covers over my head. Ahhh, so warm...

"For Gods sake, Ikuto, WAKE THE HELL UP!" The voice started yelling, startling me, and if that wasn't enough, the person who the voice belonged to kicked me in the side.

"What the HELL was that for?!" I shouted as I shot up out of my warm, cozy futon. But the sight in front of me surprised me. Amu had Miki on her lap, grinning widely, presents surrounding them. The whole apartment was decorated with balloons and flags and banners saying 'happy birthday!'. Birthday... Who's birthday...?

I glanced at our cat calendar ( Miki chose it, okay, and cats are kinda cute anyhow) which read December 1st. Oh, that's my birthday. I really did forget. I had a feeling I would all along.

I returned my gaze to my fiancee and my daughter, who, know seeing my enlightened face, yelled : "Happy birthday, papa!"

Miki jumped from Amu's lap to hug me and Amu herself joined in as well. "Th-thanks," I muttered. Amu laughed. "You forgot all about your birthday, didn't you?" I joined in with her laughter. "Yeah, kinda."

"Ne, papa, I made you a present!" Miki started jumping up and down. "Ooh, let me see it." She released me from her iron grip and started looking through the pile of presents, her face lighting up after she locked her eyes on her wanted present.

Her petite hands wrapped around a box and she picked it up with utmost care. Then she handed it to me. "I made it...in school," she mumbled shyly, her face flushed red from embarrassment.

I accepted the present with a smile on my face. "Thanks, Miki." I started tearing the wrapping paper from the box, chuckling inwardly at Miki's anticipated expression. When All the paper was removed, I moved in to open the box and pulled out...a wooden picture frame.

It was painted a light blue and it had all kinds of stickers and glitter on it. On the bottom edge it read 'To the best papa in the world!' which made me kinda emotional. The frame was actually holding a picture as well. It was a picture of Miki, Amu and me, none of us were looking at the camera, but all of us were smiling. It was a candid photo that Amu's little sister Ami must've taken at the amusement park.

I looked up from my present and tackled Miki in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, Miki, I love it," I said into her hair. "Really?!" I nodded.

They continued showering me with presents. I got pyjamas (no idea why, maybe cause I just sleep in my underwear, was it a sign?), a keyring (again, in the form of a cat...), a book about violins (that was nice), a shirt (which was actually pretty cool) some cookie cutters (so... I guess they wanted me to bake cookies?), some music pieces for the violin (which I'll definitely be playing) and some birthday cards.

One from Utau and Kukai, Nagi and Rima, my boss from work and of course from Amu and Miki. Miki's was a hand-made one, drawn on some A-4 paper and folded in half to make it look like a card. She had drawn the main characters from her favourite anime, which was called Shugo Chara, I think. They actually looked like real people, much better than the stick people she had drawn a couple of months back. I thanked her by kissing her cheek.

Last, but not least came Amu's card. It was gigantic and the front read 'to a special husband', making me blush slightly in embarrassment. I thanked Amu by kissing her too, only straight on the mouth, causing her to blush immensely.

She struggled to break free but did eventually. "Um... I have one more present for you," she mumbled. "No, no, no, this is way too much already," I tried to stop her. I didn't deserve all this.

"Just accept it, stupid." She put het hand in het pocket and moved it around, like she was searching for something. Then she pulled it out and moved her hand towards me. "Hold out your hand," she ordered. I did as told and held my hand out. She then placed something metallic on it.

I glanced down and saw what my present was. "A...necklace?" I gave her a questioning look. Wasn't that, well a bit girly? "N-not just any necklace!" She stuttered. She opened her other hand, revealing the same necklace, only smaller, and grabbed mine in the process.

After fiddling around for a while a satisfactionary expression graced her features. Pleased, she held up the necklace, that now, instead of having the form of just a vertical line, looked like a cross. "It's a pair," she explained, "they fit together. It's for couples." "So, in other words, isn't it just an excuse for you to buy yourself a necklace, claiming it's mine?"

"Wha... No! Of course not!" Amu yelled offended. "I was only kidding," I chuckled, "thank you." I leaned forward and kissed her on her mouth again, resisting the urge to do more since Miki was right beside us.

"Papa! We made breakfast! Are you gonna eat it?" Miki asked excitedly. "Oohh, I will." I felt happy that the person who had to cook breakfast wasn't me this time.

Amu walked over to the kitchen and came back holding a plate filled with eggs, bacon, croissants and all sorts of delicious stuff. My mouth started watering at the sight of all that food. "Itadakimasu," I gladly said, before digging in. It actually was good, which caught me by surprise since I thought Amu made me cook for a reason. She was probably too lazy now that I think about it.

Both Miki and Amu ate as well and we talked about random stuff. Apparently, I wasn't allowed to do anything today and they were going to treat me. Not that I minded.

After breakfast I changed into my new shirt, much to Miki's pleasure. Since they were going to treat me, we were gonna go somewhere. And I had no idea where, which actually scared me a bit.

"You ready, Ikuto?" Amu asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." Miki grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the apartment, clearly eager. They dragged me through town and through the park, into a part of town I had never been to before.

Miki stopped dead in her tracks in front of a rather normal sized building. This didn't help me guess where there were planning on bringing me. "This is..." I began, hoping for an answer, which I eventually did get. "A concert house," Amu stated. I raised an eyebrow.

"We're gonna take you to a violin concert!" Miki explained happily. My eyes widened. I hadn't been to one of those for ages, not since college, I think. Again, Miki grabbed my hand and started pulling me and Amu started pushing me inside.

They showed three tickets at the entrance and continued walking. We entered a music hall with a big stage. Most of the seats were filled and that actually surprised me.

I was dragged and then pushed into a front-row seat, Amu and Miki taking a seat on either side of me. We had barely sat down and the lights went off, signalling the beginning.

It was a pretty well-known violinist and I enjoyed listening to a professional in real life. I sat back and closed my eyes, being completely taken by the music.

The concert ended after an hour or two and everyone stood to clap, as did I. "That was really good, right, Amu-" I stopped mid-sentence when I noticed Amu was sleeping. I turned to Miki and also found her asleep. I couldn't help but laugh. But well, I guess that if you weren't interested in this kind of thing...

I shook both of them awake and they apologised for not bring able to stay awake. "It's fine, I saw it and isn't that why brought me here? Thank you." I patted Miki's head, making her giggle.

"Well, we're not done just yet," Amu smirked. "Huh?"

I had never expected them to do so much for me. They took me to a fancy sushi restaurant for lunch, made me walk through the entire mall (that one was probably for the girls) where we spent most of our time in either clothes or toy stores.

Finally, we went to another big restaurant for dinner. It was really good, though everything that you don't have to cook tastes nice.

I really wasn't used to this. For the past years the only remotely special thing I did was take a day off from work and just stay home with Miki, so doing all these things...

I couldn't begin to say how grateful I was. For everything. This was the happiest I had been in ages. "Ikuto?" Amu's voice brought me back to reality. "What's wrong? You don't like the food?" "No! That's not it! It's just that... I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've never celebrated my birthday like this before, so..."

"Papa? You're not happy...?" Miki asked worriedly.

Gaah... Why is everyone misunderstanding me?! I sighed. "I'm really happy, seriously, thank you." Amu and Miki smiled. "It's creepy for you to be so thankful. Let's just say this is for all the birthdays I missed, 'kay?"

A gentle smile graced my features and I kissed Miki on her cheek and Amu on her mouth.

"I love you two."

"We love you too," they said in tune.

And I swear, that was the best birthday I've ever had.

* * *

**G-chan: fuck yeah, 3655 words! Don't you dare complain about this being short ):( **

** So, next chapter, another filler (to enjoy this story longer :) ) or wedding? Cause I have NO idea... Well, you know the drill:**

**Hayato: R&R to make G-chan update-nyan! And who else is sad that I wasn't in 2000%?! **

**Ikuto: like I said; YOU'RE NOT IN THIS ANIME! OR THE MANGA!**

**G-chan: *whispers* Don't worry... I still love you**

**Amu&Ikuto: O.o**


	15. Chapter 15

**G-chan: heeyyy. It's been a while, huh...?**

**Amu&Ikuto: *glare***

**G-chan: I'm so sorry! I had a tiny case of writers block and at first I only got 6 reviews and wasn't really motivated and kinda lazy but hey! At least I finally updated! I got more followers though, so thank you! And for the reviews as well! And a birthday shout-out to kawaiiangel97! Happy (early) birthday! It's on the 22nd!**

_**Nanomi12: thank you!**_

_**Guest: aaaww thank you!**_

_**15 fallen angel: （≧∇≦）hehe**_

_**Crismon-Blaze: yeah... Ikuto's so lucky~**_

_**Kidd13: aaww I'm happy it made you feel like that! I'll try my best!**_

_**Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER: aaah arigatooo!**_

_**xXxStoryLoverxXx: haha ikr? Here is the next chapter!**_

_**PrincessSkylar: thank you!**_

_**kawaiiangel97: don't mind! I'm so happy you did review! Thank you so much! So... Happy early birthday! Hope you have a great day! I hope to write more too!**_

_**happygolucky1940: thank you!**_

**Thank you all so much! So... Next chapter... If you guys want... It could be an Amu pov chapter of what happened with her during this chap but personally I don't really wanna do that so I don't even know why I suggested it in the first place..., or it'll (probably) be the last chapter! Omgee! Tell me, should I stop after the wedding or go a bit further? TEll ME!**

**Anywaysss...**

**Nikaido: what, of all people you choose me? O well. G-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters!**

* * *

_A gentle smile graced my features and I kissed Miki on her cheek and Amu on her mouth._

_"I love you two."_

_"We love you too," they said in tune. _

**Ikuto's POV**

... I was...nervous. Dead nervous. Frikkin nervous. No, it wasn't our wedding day yet, it was the day before the wedding. For some reason I felt more nervous than I thought I would be on the actual day itself.

On christmas, I couldn't calm down since all I could think of was that it was one day closer to the wedding.

I never would've guesses that I would be THIS nervous. I was shaking. My stomach had been hurting like hell cause of all those butterflies. Seriously.

What if...what if something went wrong? What if we stood there at the altar and she suddenly decided she doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if a giant satellite crashes through the roof and hits Amu?! Wait, no, be realistic.

I glanced at the clock which read 0:12. Crap, it was already tomorrow. I had had the house all to myself today (a few days actually), since Amu and Miki were staying at Amu's parents' house, to make things seem even more romantic. Y'know, not seeing each other for days and reuniting at the altar and romantic shit like that.

Of course, her parents were surprised when we told them about the engagement. Well, I would be too if my daughter were to suddenly tell me she's gonna marry the guy who made their daughter pregnant at only 19. Not that that'll ever happen, cause if that ever happened to Miki that guy would be dead in mere seconds.

Her mum cried tears of joy while her dad just cried while mumbling stuff about how his little sparrow can't marry an awful man like me. I wonder if I'll become that protective of Miki in the future? I shuddered at the thought.

Sighing, I turned to my side so I was now facing the bathroom door. Even though it had only been a few days, I felt lonely. I don't think I've ever lived alone before. At first I was always with Utau, yes, when she married I was alone, but we had a cat, so it didn't feel as if I was all alone. Then Amu came and even after she left, I had Miki.

I snuggled deeper under the covers. I hated being alone. It reminded me of the death of my parents and I hated thinking about that. If I hated it so much then why am I thinking about it in the first place...?!

Maybe I should've given in to Kukai's pleads of throwing me a stag party. Then again, I didn't want to get married while I had an enormous hangover and lack of sleep. Though with the way things were going now lack of sleep is something I'll most definitely have in the morning.

I wonder if Amu is as nervous as I am. She's probably all giddy and excited and stuff, though, talking about tomorrow with Miki. Geez, why couldn't Miki stay here? I was the one who raised her alone for five years, after all, so I kinda miss her now.

Aaah... I started scratching my head with both hands frantically. Please, God or Buddha or anyone, let everything go well tomorrow.

* * *

Something was touching me. What? No...it wasn't gentle at all, it was harsh, without any mercy. Ah... It stopped-

That's when the thing made impact on my back. I screamed and rolled out of the futon, face down. Anger swept through me as I shifted my weight to my arms and pushed myself of the ground. A threatening aura surrounded me when I turned to glare at the culprit.

I was surprised to see a big foot, wiggling its toes in my face. Disgusted by it, I moved it to the side with one finger and saw the owner of the foot. Kukai. Of course. "Why the hell do you feel the need to kick me awake? At least shake me or something, just keep your enormous feet away from me," I told him off.

"Tsukiyomi, you're awfully calm, huh," he replied, completely ignoring my complaint. Why would he say that, anyway? Today was...

I froze in place, paralysed. "Wed...ding," I whispered, looking at Kukai with big eyes. From behind him, Nagi's- way too cheerful- face appeared. Both of them smirked knowingly. "Yup!"

I started panicking once again. Oh God, today was the wedding. "Wait, I didn't oversleep, did I?!" I yelled at them frantically. "No, no, look, it's six'o clock, see?" Nagi answered while pointing towards my small, digital alarm clock. Sure enough, it read 06:03.

I sighed a sigh of relief, then realisation sunk in. "Wait, why are you guys here, again?" Kukai, whose foot was now placed under him, making him kneel, pointed his finger at me. "WE, your legendary best men, are here to help you..." he paused for a dramatic effect and made a circle with his finger, "prepare!"

I gave him a look that clearly said 'how can idiots like you do something like that without messing up?' "Look, do you want our help or not?" He pouted, waving his finger up and down, showing off how childish he really is.

Avoiding his gaze, I sighed. "I guess..." "Then... Let's do this thing!" both of the men in front of me cheered. They told me to get dressed, so I quickly put on a long-sleeved black shirt and some jeans, it occurred to me that my whole wardrobe only consisted of these kinds of clothes...oh well.

After that, I ate breakfast, feeling very uncomfortable as they kept staring at me while I ate my toast. Having finally finished breakfast, I brushed my teeth and was ready to go.

Kukai was already outside, practically jumping up and down, chanting: "Hurry up! Hurry up!" I looked at Nagi who just gave me an apologetic smile. He handed me a coat, which I put on after I grabbed a scarf. We walked outside and I closed the door behind us.

The key in my hand hovered in front of the lock. This would be the last time I'd leave my apartment as a single man. After today I would be a 'husband'. I smirked inwardly and locked the door, ready as ever for today.

I glanced at the two men and saw they were all dressed up in fancy tuxes. It made me wonder how early they had to wake up to look presentable enough.

Nagi's car was parked on the curb, waiting for us. It was a grey one and it was pretty big and it was probably pretty damn expensive, then again, Nagi was pretty rich so it was probably nothing to him.

Kukai climbed in the back, patting the empty seat beside him with a goofy grin spread across his face. I stared at him for a few seconds before turning away and opening the door to sit in the passengers seat. "You're so cruel, Tsukiyomi!" Kukai complained, making me and Nagi, who had just taken place in the driver's seat, laugh.

Out of all of us, Naghihiko was definitely the most responsible, so letting him drive relieved me.

"So...were you guys nervous? Y'know, on your wedding day?" I asked, slightly embarrassed. I glanced at Kukai through the rear view mirror and saw him gazing at the roof of the car, a dreamy look on his face. It disgusted me.

"Of course I was nervous! I mean, I never would've thought I'd ever marry someone as ho- I mean as beautiful as Utau!" he quickly corrected himself when he caught my death-glare. "But...I think that the thing I was most afraid of was asking you permission to marry her, Tsukiyomi." This time his face was filled with horror. Yeah... I remember that day.

Utau came home with Kukai, who she had been dating since high school. The brunette looked as if he was going to throw up at any minute while the blond kept saying stuff like 'It'll be okay! You can do it!' I had brought work home with me, so I was fixing a broken violin, not really paying much attention to the young couple in front of me, until Kukai suddenly dropped to his knees, head practically on the floor. For a while I thought he was kissing it.

"Aniki!" He had shouted. The fact that he had used something as formal as 'aniki' scared me. A lot. "Please, let me marry your sister!" After that I made him sit in the same position for exactly one hour and forty-one minutes, interrogating him to find out if he would treat Utau right. And, well, you can figure the rest out for yourself.

"Well, I guess since it's you, everything turned out fine..." I mumbled reluctantly. "Aniki!" I could almost hear the tears forming in his eyes and sweat dropped at his stupidity.

"What about you, Nagi?" I asked the purple-haired dancer, trying to change the subject. "Hmmm, well I wasn't that nervous to be honest. Though I was scared to death that when we said our vows, Rima-chan would change her mind. Ah, you know how she is, right?" His smile turned into a nervous laugh. Poor guy... Rima really is something.

"But I don't think you need to be nervous at all, Tsukiyomi," Kukai began, having recovered from our earlier conversation, "Hinamori ran away from you but came back, that must mean she really loves ya, huh?"

The tiniest shade of pink appeared on my face. "Yeah... That's right..." I looked out of the window to try and hide my embarrassment, but it didn't work. "Ooohh, Tsukiyomi-san, are you blushing?" Nagi asked, emphasising the word blushing.

"Of course not," I replied stubbornly, but that only made the two men laugh at me.

The rest of the trip was okay. We talked about how things were gonna go today, what kind of food there was gonna be (that was all Kukai could talk about) and those kinds of stuff. Finally, Nagi stopped the car in front of a large, traditional japanese building, opened his door and stepped outside, Kukai hot on his heels. So I presumed we were here.

"After you, mister groom," Kukai playfully said, motioning towards the large building, much like how a butler would. I just gave him a look but started walking anyway.

Since it was a traditional building, Nagi asked us politely to take our shoes off and wear slippers, which we did since we did not, in any way, want to make him mad.

The inside of the building was just as impressive as the outside; big. And then I realised this wasn't a building at all. It was a house. I turned around to face Nagi with a confused look on my face. "Ah, sorry, you've never been here, right? Welcome to my home." My jaw dropped. Well damn you rich people with your fancy houses, mocking me.

"Oh, you're here," a high-pitched voice came from nowhere in particular. I looked around, only to see Rima, one of Amu's friends and Nagihiko's wife. Honestly, judging by the size of this house I had expected a servant or something, but alas, that was not the case. She was all dressed up and ready for the wedding, with her hair tied in a neat bun, a light yellowish strapless dress that stopped right above her knee and high heels that made me wonder how the hell she could even walk in them.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kukai nudging Nagi in the side with his elbow, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. Earning a hard stomp on his foot, courtesy of Nagihiko Fujisaki. Nice one.

I felt something tugging my shirt and turned to face Rima. "You're gonna get ready here. Amu's at Utau's so I'm in charge of you." As always, her voice was as emotionless as her face. Without another word, she walked away, turning her head towards me as a sign that she expected me to follow, which I did.

By the sound of footsteps behind us, I assumed Kukai and Nagi were following us. While we walked, I was amazed by the decor of the house. It was decorated how I had imagined rich people would decorate their houses. Damn you, rich people.

Rima stopped in front of one of the many sliding doors and motioned from me to the door. "Your clothes are in here, so you can change. I'll come in afterwards," she ordered me in her monotone voice.

I didn't bother replying and just stepped straight inside. My jaw nearly dropped at the sight in front of me. This room was the size of a bedroom yet it was filled with only clothes and shoes and stuff. Once again: you damn rich people.

Eventually I found my tux lying on a kotatsu (why the hell was there a kotatsu in a walk-in-wardrobe?!) and changed into it, looking at myself in the big wall-mirror that was hanging next to the door. I frowned at my reflexion. Maybe it's just me, but I don't think formal wear suits me at all... So of course that's how I felt about this tux.

I let out a sigh and turned away from the mirror. Just then, the door opened and Kukai and Nagi came storming in, Rima following right behind them. All three of them stopped in front of me, looking me over from head to toe.

I caught Kukai suppressing a chuckle by covering his mouth with the back of his hand, causing my frown to deepen. "Look, I know it doesn't suit me, but don't laugh, you asshole." And Kukai shut his mouth immediately. Good.

"You look presentable at least," Rima stated, which kinda hurt, "so all that's left now is hair." What? Hair? "Uhh, sorry, but you are not touching my hair," I countered. "And why not?" she pushed further. No. I HATED it when people touched my hair. It made me feel uncomfortable and sometimes they'd touch my ears by accident. And my ears are my weak spot.

Besides, just running my hand through my hair had worked since pre-school or something...

"Hold still or it'll look weird," Rima scolded me. Huh? Don't tell me... She started while I was thinking? No way! I didn't even notice! Though instead of struggling, I just gave in and sat there with Rima's hands in my hair. "Your hair is really soft, you know that?" "Please, just shut up."

She finished fairly quickly and let me admire her work in a mirror. She had combed my hair back, so it was behind my ears. It wasn't that different, actually, just neater. But I still missed my messy hair.

While I was pouting at my reflection, Kukai's mobile suddenly went off. Playing some anime theme tune? "I didn't know you were into that kind of music, Kukai-kun," Nagi said with his eyebrows raised. "No! That's not- Utau and Daichi must've done something! D-damn," he cursed as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

It turned out to be a text message, I understood from the way he started tapping his phone. I couldn't see from whom or what it said, though. "Oh my God, Nagi, Rima, look at this!" He called out, beckoning them to come closer. I also got up out of the chair I was sitting in, but was stopped. "No! You stay there!" He told me.

"Why?"

"Just stay there, okay?" He continued to look at his phone. What the hell was that about? I stared at the threesome, who stared at the phone, then saw the Fujisakis' eyes widen. "Oh my God, Amu looks beautiful!" Rima exclaimed. "She does! She's looks amazing," Nagi whispered, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Of course, after seeing him blush, I couldn't help but get curious/mad/jealous. "What about Amu? What's wrong? Let me see!" I started walking towards them, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever was on that phone. "Don't, Tsukiyomi-san! It's bad luck to see your wife on your wedding day!" Nagi stopped me.

"Wait, so the text you got was a picture of Amu in her wedding dress?!" They had seen Amu in her dress before me?! No way, that's so unfair!

"C'mon, show me!" I insisted. "No!" All three of them countered. "Ah, c'mon. Please?" "N. O. No!"

I felt like a kid, arguing like that. Ah, whatever. After today Amu'll be mine and I'll be able to see her in all kinds of outfits. No, nothing dirty intended. I think.

"Well, anyways," Kukai started, slipping his phone back into his pocket, "we're pretty much done here, so let's get to the church, shall we?" Everyone nodded in agreement, including me. I took a deep breath. This was it. I was gonna get married, or at least now go to the place where it was all going to happen. So take that everyone who ever laughed at me and said I would be single forever! IN YOUR FACE! O wait I'n going off topic now...

"Are you coming or what?" Kukai nudged me in the side, bringing me out of my fantasies. "Ah... Yeah."

I walked behind them, out of the door, out of the house, into the car, off to the church where me and Amu would finally get married.

* * *

**G-chan: amgee next chap will really be the wedding!Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）I actually don't know much about weddings... I've only been to one and I can't remember it that well...**

**oh well. (Probably) last chap next! Aaa tears! Sadness!(my feelings during the last ever horrible histories episode( ；´Д｀) so, honours?**

**Nikaido: R&R to give G-chan motivation to update and tell her if you want the next chap to be the last or not!**


	16. Chapter 16- Final chapter

**G-chan: heeeeeey, and yes I know it's been ages so don't **** with me, Ikuto and Amu**

**Ikuto & Amu: ...**

**G-chan: sorry everyone... I'm on holiday at the moment and forgot to mention it and I wouldn't allow myself to post a new chapter with only an AN since I hate it when I get a new chapter notification and get all excited and it's only an AN!**

**Amu: you're rambling.**

**G-chan: ah sorry. Anyway... 190 reviews! Omgeeee thank you all so much! If I could reach 200 before the end... I'd be so happy!**

**_MusicalAnimeFreak: it's finally heeeeeree!_**

**_GotToLoveThoseCookies: I'm sorry for the wait! For this chap too... I will make a bonus story of the future, promise :D I hope you're satisfied with this chap!_**

**_CookieMonsterPerson: finally!_**

**_Guest: Thank you / and you can look forward to that..._**

**_15 fallen angel: ^^  
_**

**_Kidd13: yayyy thanks for the advice._**

**_PrincessSkylar: awww, let's say it's the last official chapter... _**

**_rosamea: QwQ that makes me so happy!_**

**_blu2012: thanks for the advice! And sooo sorry for the OOCness... I read it over and I have to agree with you T^T I do have spellcheck but always manage to miss some mistakes, it makes me so mad!_**

**_Fii-chan: haha yeah. Idk, is it better? Is it the same? You tell me... Please..._**

**_kawaiiangel97: thank you! I did my beat to describe Amu's dress!_**

**_happygolucky1940: aaaa all I can say is thank you! /_**

**_xxdreamgirlxx168me: sorry it took longer..._**

**_AshaIsTheBest: thank you!_**

**_Crismon-Blaze: sorryyyy T^T but yes... that's in here..._**

**_YorumiTsukiyomi: ... Asdfghjkl you went and reviewed every single chapter! Thank youuu! I can't reply every single review, gomenne... But your last review... did you read my mind or something? Scary... O.o_**

**Thank you all! And yes... This is the last _official _chapter... Which means I'll write some bonus stories! But I won't bother you any longer!**

**Whole Shugo Chara cast: G-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!**

* * *

I walked behind _them, out of the door, out of the house, into the car, off to the church where me and Amu would finally get married._

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I stood with my hands behind my back, fiddling with a piece of loose string hanging from my sleeve. We'd been in this church before, for the rehearsal and stuff, but this church never ceased to amaze me. Especially the windows, they were stained glass and the pictured on them were also very impressive. It surprised me since christianity is a minor religion in Japan.

I felt everybody's eyes on me, but that's to be expected, being the groom and all. And Amu had yet to walk through the big door. How long was it supposed to take?

I looked around the room, glancing at all the people. We had decided not to make a very big deal out of it, so the guest list wasn't that big. Actually, the biggest reason was that I didn't really have anyone to invite, seeing as I didn't have any blood-related family besides Utau, and Miki for that matter

In fact, most of the guests consisted of Amu's family. Her mum, dad, little sister and loads of aunts and uncles and cousins I had never even met before. The interesting bit was that not one of them had pink hair...

The people I did invite were old friends from high school and university I did see occasionally and was close enough with to invite them to my wedding. I saw them grinning at me from their seats, mouthing 'way to go!' and giving me thumbs up.

I also decided to invite my boss. He was a kind, old man and he had been very good to me in the five years Amu was gone, having never complained when I asked for days off to take care of Miki.

Suddenly, Kukai, who was standing next to me with Nagi as my best men, leaned in closer to whisper something in my ear. "Here it comes, you ready?" And sure enough, the doors swung open and the familiar 'here comes the bride' started playing.

Slowly, I moved my head towards the door, searching for Amu's eyes. As soon as I laid eyes on her, my breath hitched. Amu looked...stunning. Absolutely beautiful.

Her dress was a pure white and sleeveless. The torso part had a light silvery floral pattern and ruffles covered the bottom part. From there the skirt puffed out until it stopped at her ankles, also ruffled, the strap of her white heels just barely visible.

Her pink hair was tied in a complicated bun, but it looked beautiful never the less. Her veil covered her face, so I couldn't see it. Somehow...just by seeing Amu... I calmed down. I felt as if everything was going to be okay.

She was arm in arm with her father, Tsumugu, who was glaring at me with everything he had, though it didn't seem as threatening with all the tears in his eyes.

They walked towards me and I saw Utau and Rima walking behind them, holding Amu's -insanely long- veil. They were both dressed in light blue, one-strap dresses that fell to their knees, a large belt with a bow at the side covering their stomach. My sister looked good, even with the big bump that was supposed to be her stomach. She was due any day now...let's hope not today. I felt a mixture of joy and pride when I spotted Miki in her blue, ankle long dress, scattering flower petals. Her blue hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her feet were adorned by white flats. She looked freakin adorable.

I swear though, that those were the longest ten to twenty seconds of my life. Do you HAVE to walk like a tortoise when walking down the aisle? Is it for suspense?

Finally, she was in arms reach and I grabbed her slender hand, well, I had to pull her since Tsumugu-san refused to release her. I was the stronger one, though, and succeeded in getting her dad to let her go. Sniffling, he sat down next to Amu's mother, Midori-san, and just started crying even harder.

I helped Amu up the steps and pulled her a bit closer so I could whisper in her ear. "You look beautiful, Amu." Even though her face was still covered by the veil, I knew she was bright red. It made me smirk victoriously.

The priest asked everyone to calm down before he started talking. I zoned out, still mesmerised by the stunning woman in front of me. She noticed my stare and smiled, clearly embarrassed and probably relieved her veil was covering most of that embarrassment.

An eternity seemed to have passed when the priest asked the most important question. "Do you, Hinamori Amu, take Tsukiyomi Ikuto as your lawful wedded husband, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" She hesitated, took a shaky breath and smiled. "I do." I was filled with a happiness I had never felt until that moment.

This time the priest turned to me. "And do you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, take Hinamori Amu as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" "Hell yeah," I blurted out without a seconds notice. The guests started laughing, Kukai started snickering while Nagi, Utau and Rima just face-palmed. And Amu turned as red as a tomato.

Clearly annoyed, the priest cleared his throat to gain everyones attention once again. Amu put a golden ring on my finger as I slipped another one on hers, gently caressing her hand.

"Then... You may now kiss the bride." I slowly lifted up Amu's veil, revealing her beautiful face. She looked into my eyes, face flushed and golden orbs wide. I leaned in closer, seeing Tsumugu-san practically exploding from the corner of my eye, and our lips met.

Her soft lips were pressed against mine and it was a wonderful feeling. I felt Amu's fingers intertwine in my hair, I cupped her face and pulled her even closer.

Everything around us seemed to disappear for that one fleeting moment. All that mattered to me was Amu. Only Amu. She was mine now. But... I was all to aware of all the eyes fixed on our... 'public affection', so I decided to break the kiss.

Slowly and gently I pushed myself away, our lips inches away from each other. I opened my eyes and stared into Amu's. "We'll continue this later, okay?" I whispered, loud enough for only her to hear. Of course this statement caused her to blush and I smirked.

When the distance between us was big enough that it was visible, everyone started clapping and cheering. I grabbed Amu by the waist and pulled her closer to me, earning a squeal. Tsumugu-san, who had recovered insanely fast, grabbed his camera and yelled "Look at the camera, my little birdie!" We did as told and smiled, though I'm sure he didn't mean me when he said 'little birdie'.

More guests started taking pictures now and it was getting annoying to have to smile all the time. Amongst the mass of people, I spotted Miki, who was leaning on the balls of her feet, looking awkward and out of place.

"Miki, come over here!" I called out to her. She noticed me and smiled, clearly relieved and ran over to us. Se jumped into my arms which made me groan slightly. "Congratulations, papa! Congratulations, mama! I love you both!" She laughed and smiled adorably, causing most people to let out an 'awww'. "Thank you, you too," I replied, hugging her.

Miki turned het attention towards Amu. "Hey, mama, since you and papa are married now, it means I'll have a baby brother or sister, right?" "WHAT?!" Amu practically exploded with embarrassment. "Where do babies come from, anyway," Miki continued to wonder out loud. Laughter was heard from everywhere and Amu started panicking even more. I decided to tease her just a bit.

Leaning in closer to Miki, I pulled a serious face. "Well, you see, when two people love each other, they-" "Ooookaaay, we've been in this church long enough! Let's go to the second location. Please," she added at the end, cutting me off. I smirked at her and she stuck her tong out in return.

* * *

Tsumugu-sam had probably given the longest wedding speech ever. Starting from Amu's birth up until today, not missing a single detail. Amu had sunken all the way back in her chair, covering her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment. It made me feel a bit sorry for her.

The biggest purpose of Utau's speech was probably humiliating me. So was Kukai's. But it was probably pay-back for the speech I gave at their wedding.

I was pretty much forced to give a speech. It was pretty awkward at first, but, according to Utau, very sweet.

So now was the part of the wedding most people looked forward to most; the buffet and the disco. From the chair somewhere in the back that I was sitting on, I could practically see the whole dance floor. Miki was dancing with some of Amu's younger cousins, Nagi and Rima had been dancing with each other the whole time and Kukai was busy stuffing himself with food from the buffet table. Utau was singing as the entertainment, and she was really good.

I had lost Amu in the midst of the crowd and had no idea where she was now. I took a sip of my water. Truth is, I couldn't wait till all this was over. I just wanted to be alone with Amu. Show her that she was mine now.

Suddenly everything went black. "Guess who?" A deep voice, clearly belonging to Amu, trying to disguise her own, asked. I grabbed her hands and removed them from my eyes. "I have no idea, Amu."

She moved to the front and sat on my lap. "Why is the groom sitting here all on his lonesome away from all the fun?" "You know me, I don't really like events like this with lots of people," I replied, nuzzling her neck.

"Have I already told you how beautiful you look?" I asked into her neck. She laughed, her laugh had become a soothing sound to me now. "Yeah, I've lost count, actually. I must say you look pretty hot yourself."

"Of course, what did ya expect?" Sure, that might have sounded arrogant, but on the inside it made me really happy.

My new wife giggled at my comment. "I love you, Ikuto." She moved her face closer to mine and kissed my cheek ever so lightly and then pulled away. "Oh, so you're gonna hold back until tonight?" Amu's face turned a light shade of red. "What are you talking about?" A playful smirk tugged at my lips. "I've been thinking about what Miki said. Don't you want her to have a cute, little sibling?"

Amu's golden eyes trailed from my face to her hands. "I-I guess... But so soon..." Her sentence trailed off. I knew I couldn't rush her again, so I just patted her head. "It's okay, we'll take it slow this time." I gave her a gentle smile and she gave one back.

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Miki forced me to dance with her and of course I danced with Amu, all eyes were on us, making me just slightly nervous. Even though Amu stepped on my feet a few times, it went okay.

The night was slowly coming to an end and since I was feeling very exhausted I was quite relieved. Utau had decided to sing one more song, Kukai -who was slightly drunk- was singing with her.

With my eyes closed, I leaned back in my chair, listening to my sister's voice, and Kukai's voice that was kinda ruining the whole song since he was singing WAY out of key. The end of the song was near and I opened my eyes. Utau sung the last sentence when...

"Aaaaaaaahh!" She screamed and fell to the floor, clutching her stomach. "U-Utau?! What's wrong?!" Kukai kneeled beside her, grabbing her shoulders with a worried expression on his face. "I-it's coming," she breathed, a painful expression on her face, "the baby's coming!"

You have got to be kidding me.

* * *

We had been sitting outside Utau's hospital room for a good five hours now. By we I mean Amu, Kukai, Miki, Daichi and me. All the other guests had already gone home. Utau really went into labor, what are the odds? It was well into the morning now and both Miki and Amu were sleeping with their heads leaning on my shoulder, which was the main reason they were getting stiff.

And yes, we did get weird looks from staff when we ran into the hospital. Especially Amu in her wedding gown.

Kukai was sitting nearest to the door of Utau's room, his hands folded under his chin, his arms resting on his legs, which were shaking considerably. Poor guy, he must be so nervous. Because she's having twins, the nurses said it was better to wait outside, so the suspense is probably killing him.

"Hey, Kukai, it's gonna be okay, don't worry." The brunette turned his attention to me, smiling weakly. "Yeah..."

My eyes started feeling heavy and I felt myself drifting off into sleep. "Soma-san?" A voice startled me awake. A female nurse stood in the door-opening and was looking at Kukai. Said man stood up, his expression a mix of worry and expectation. A small smile appeared on the nurse's face as she motioned to the door. "Your wife's waiting for you."

No sooner had she finished her sentence then Kukai ran into the room, eager to see the new additions to his family.

I moved Amu's and Miki's heads from my shoulders as gently as possible, so as not to wake them and laid them down on the bench as gently as possible. Then I stood up myself and proceeded towards the door.

Standing in the door opening, I watched the scene in front of me, not wanting to interrupt just yet. Kukai was kneeling next to Utau's bed, cradling a tiny baby with the softest expression on his face. Utau was doing the same with another baby. Twins, huh?

The blonde's head perked up and she saw me, smiling gently at me. "Look, this is your uncle Ikuto," she whispered to the little human in her arms. That was my queue to move into the room. I stopped at the foot end of the bed, which was close enough to actually touch the baby.

I reached out my hand and gently stroked the head of the baby Utau was holding. "You interrupted my wedding y'know. I'm gonna make you pay when you're old enough," I said jokingly.

"Yeah... Sorry 'bout that, Tsukiyomi," Kukai said sheepishly. I turned to him and gave him a small smile. "It's okay, don't sweat it."

After a while of comfortable silence, I decided to ask one thing that had been on my mind for a while now. "So, boys or girls? What are you calling them?" Utau's gentle smile turned into a grin. "Girls," she stated, "this one is called Il and the one Kukai's holding is called El." "Hmmm, Il and El, huh?"

The time had come for me to leave the two new proud parents alone. I said goodbye and left the room quietly. Once out of the room, Amu, who had her face pressed against the window caught my eye. I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders, getting her attention.

"You woke up?" I whispered, eying the two sleeping children on the bench next to us. Amu's golden orbs moved from the scene behind the window to me. "Yep," she smiled. Het mouth opened as if to say something, but soon closed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a hint of worry in my voice.

She started patting her big, puffy skirt as she answered me. "It's nothing... It's just that I never really expected my wedding to end like this." A smile formed on her perfect lips and she laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too, though we stopped as soon as we saw Daichi stir in his sleep.

"Well, should we head home now, mrs. Tsukiyomi?" I asked playfully as I grabbed her hand. "I think we should, mr. Tsukiyomi," Amu replied, playing along.

After quickly informing Utau and Kukai, I picked the sleeping Miki up and carried her in one arm, holding onto Amu's hand with the other.

We had to take a taxi, since neither of us had a car, not that that'd make a difference seeing as we were both taken to the church by our friends. I was surprised there were still taxi's out so late, though. And once again; yes, the taxi driver gave us a weird look when we stepped into the vehicle, but we didn't care.

The drive was quiet, but a nice kind of comfortable quiet. Though I'm not sure if the taxi driver felt the same way.

Once outside our apartment, I ordered Amu to stay outside for a while, which, after a horde of questions, she eventually did. As quietly as possible, I opened the door and stepped inside, tip-toeing towards Miki's futon which was conveniently still placed next to mine (and now Amu's as well). I tucked the sleeping girl under the covers and quickly pecked her forehead before tip-toeing back to Amu.

Said woman stood waiting with her arms crossed. "So, why did I have to wait here?" She asked pointedly when she saw me walk out the door. A smirk appeared on my face and I was sure I saw 'oh, crap, what's he planning' written on Amu's face for a split second. And how right she was.

I grabbed her waist with one hand and scooped my other arm under her legs, picking her up bridal style. This earned me a little 'eep'. "Wh-what are you doing, Ikuto?!" Amu whisper-yelled, tightening her grip around my neck.

"Isn't the groom supposed to pick the bride up bridal style like this when they walk into their house for the first time after their wedding?" A blank expression appeared on Amu's face before she started laughing, quietly, of course. "You watch way to many chick-flicks, Ikuto." Her remark didn't give me any confidence that my statement was correct, neither did the smack upside the head I received at the same time. I just smiled down playfully at the newly married woman in my arms and she smiled back.

Carrying Amu was a bit tougher than I'd thought. Her dress added extra weight, making her a lot heavier. Or maybe it was all the cake she ate at the wedding... Once inside, I closed the door behind us with my foot, and started spinning around.

"I-Ikuto?!" Amu whisper-yelled in shock. "Welcome to your new home, mrs. Tsukiyomi," I whispered in her ear, making her flinch. Red tinted her face as she hugged me tighter. "I'm home."

I carried Amu towards our futon and put her down, then laid down beside her. "Ikuto, no one'll give birth on our honeymoon, will they?" Amu asked while looking at the ceiling. "Well, if you want, we could do _it_ right now and then have our honeymoon in nine months..." "No way in hell," she cut off my sentence.

My arms snaked around Amu's small waist and I hugged her. "You're so cute when you get all stubborn."

"So I'm only cute when I'm stubborn?"

"You're always stubborn, though." Amu opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, repeated this twice and then started banging her fists against my chest in frustration. "I win," I stated. I got a pout in return.

"Did you enjoy today?" I asked after a while of comfortable silence. "Of course I did! Today was my wedding day! The best day of my life that I'll never ever forget! And I don't think I will," she smiled her beautiful, bright smile that always put me at ease.

"Thank God for that," I said before kissing her on her mouth. In stead of the short kiss I had planned, Amu started kissing me back, turning it into a passionate kiss. Which led to... Well, you know where it's going, right?

After what seemed like hours, we stopped, conscious of Miki next to us. "I love you, Ikuto," Amu mumbled against my chest, in between her panting. "I love you too."

I felt Amu's breath get steadier and knew she had fallen asleep. My eyes drifted from my wife to Miki, my daughter. I couldn't believe I was fortunate enough to be able to say that. To be able to have two people I love and care so much for.

I looked at Amu again and brushed a rogue strand of pink hair out of her face. We had been through so much together. We met each other, started dating, had Miki and then Amu left and I hated her for five years. We met again but she had forgotten me, but then she remembered and I proposed (in a very lame way...) and now we're married.

I smiled and hugged Amu even tighter. Right now, I was more happy than ever. And even after everything that happened, all the happy and sad things, in the end...

"I'm glad you came back."

_The end_

* * *

**G-chan: fuwa fuwa time fluff explosion! I'm sorry, Utau gave birth! Something needed to happen :) Was it a good, nice final chapter? Was it okay? Wasn't the ending cheesy cause it was the story title :D? **

**This was my first ever fanfic and I never expected it to do so well! Thanks to every single person who ever reviewed, faved, followed or read this story! That means you who is reading this right now! Thank YOU! **

**Expect at least one fluffy future bonus chap, so I won't put it on completed just yet.**

**tell me if I should write more fanfics! Cause otherwise this may be my first and my last...**

**Thank you for reading until the end!**

**-G-chan**


End file.
